RECUERDAME
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -Desearía que jamás hubieran llegado a la tierra -Jared jamás pensó que su deseo se haría realidad pero no llego a imaginar lo que pasaría con ese deseo ¿Qué pasaría ahora que las almas no existen? Sec. RECUPERANDO EL AMOR WnxIn MlxJr
1. PROLOGO

**Hola chicas!**

**Lo siento, no es secuela de Recuperando el Amor, si bien es sucesión o lo que podría seguir de esta pero la secuela se las sigo debiendo.**

**Sé que les prometí secuela de Recuperando el amor, pero esto de cambiar la vida de los personajes y poner que hubiera pasado si… me comenzó a gustar…**

**Si ya me conocen de antes, me refiero a Cambiando el pasado ¿Mejorando el futuro? de Rose y Emmett… esta historia se me ocurrió antes de esa y varias que ya eh terminado desde entonces.**

**Ahora… para las que no me conocen permítanme presentarme soy 3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a y como verán en mi nombre tengo el 'Shea que probablemente piensen que es de Ian… pero no… él es mi cuñado porque estoy perdidamente enamorada del malote bien buenote del Kyle! Jajaja…**

**Ok, ok… vamos a lo legal porque si no me acusan de cosas que para que les cuento…**

_**Declamer:**__Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… solo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD_

_**Summary:**_ -Desearía que jamás hubieran llegado a la tierra -Jared jamás pensó que su deseo se haría realidad pero no llego a imaginar lo que pasaría con ese deseo ¿Qué pasaría ahora que las almas no existen? Sec. RECUPERANDO EL AMOR WnxIn MlxJr

**Bueno ahora si las dejo para que lean esta primera entrega de mi historia…**

**Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**_- Recuérdame -_**

_**P R O L O G O**_

_**Jared**_

Los meses habían pasado y ahora era el feliz padre de tres pequeños, la pequeña Melinda, Trevor y John el pequeño recién nacido.

Ahora más que nunca amaba a Mel, ella era mi todo antes y después de que me diera una hermosa familia.

Las cosas en la cueva habían mejorado. Después de la fiebre de embarazos que ataco a la cueva habíamos logrado tener una estabilidad gracias a Wanda y a Sunny que eran las que mayor contribución tenían para con nosotros.

Jamie, de pequeño ya no tenía nada, ahora el estaba comenzando a hacer su vida junto a Danny, una buena chica y justamente todo lo contrario a Jamie, era más tímida pero aguerrida justo como la vida lo ameritaba en estos momentos.

—¿Ya casi llegamos? —extrañamente James como ahora le decíamos a Jamie, comenzó a impacientarse.

—Calma todo está bien —dije para tranquilizarlo.

—No creo… —Ian hablo y al mismo tiempo Kyle le dio el frenon al camión en el que íbamos.

No sabía de lo que se trataba hasta que voltee mi vista a la izquierda a donde todo mundo dirigía la mirada.

A lo lejos un par de helicópteros sobre volaba el área donde nuestra cueva se encontraba.

—Por favor que no los encuentren —Sunny había juntado las manos en forma de plegaria.

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, por mis venas comenzaba a correr adrenalina y mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse.

—Mel… —mi voz apenas se escucho— tengo que ir por ellos —abrí la puerta, escuche gritos atrás de mi pero no entendía nada de lo que me decían.

Repentinamente no pude avanzar más, voltee a ver y los hermanos me detenían.

—Déjenme —forcejee para que me soltaran.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer —escuche a Ian mientras seguía sosteniendo mi brazo.

—¿Cómo que no? Voy a rescatarlos… —lo golpee en el estomago y me soltó pero inmediatamente James me detuvo.

—Jared… —sus ojos también comenzaron a cristalizarse.

—Sunny —la llame.

—Tranquilo… mira —volteamos a ver y los helicópteros se alejaron de la zona en la que la cueva estaba.

—Dios que susto —respire tranquilo.

—Esperemos un rato antes de adentrarnos al desierto —Kyle por fin me soltó.

Yo seguía rezando dentro de mí mientras veíamos como los helicópteros se alejaban. Pensar que por poco perdía a mi familia a Mel… a mis hijos… era lo peor que podía pasar por mi mente, jamás quería volver a pasar por eso.

—Ay no —Sunny corrió a los brazos de Kyle, entonces levante la vista y los helicópteros regresaron, esta vez había más vehículos, un par tenían unas enormes linternas.

—Demonios —James había sacado los binoculares.

—Dame —sin esperar a que me los diera se los quite de las manos.

En cuanto mis ojos estuvieron en ellos mi respiración me fallo. Estaban ahí, en la entrada de la cueva.

—Mel —grite comenzando a correr al desierto.

—Jared no —Ian y Kyle volvieron a detenerme.

—Déjenme —esta vez no estaba como para esperar.

Los golpee como pude y pero seguían deteniéndome.

—Suéltenme tengo que ir por ellos.

—No eres el único —grito Ian dándome un golpe en la quijada, probablemente para que recapacitara pero no podía.

—Maldita sea entonces vamos —deje pasar el golpe.

—No podemos, les somos más útiles aquí… podremos rescatarlos después… Wanda está con ellos —Kyle trato de hacerme entrar en razón.

—Ustedes quédense aquí yo iré solo si es necesario —seguía gritando y forcejeando.

—¿Qué parte de no servirá de nada no te cupo? —James se puso enfrente de mí.

—¡Es tu novia, tu hermana y tus sobrinos maldita sea! —por más que tratara ellos no me dejaban.

—Ya lo sé como una chingada —termino gritando pero eso no me importo, yo quería salir corriendo para rescatarlos—, no solo ellas… los demás… —me recordó.

—Wanda estaba embarazada —las manos de Ian se aflojaron un poco y aproveche para soltarme de él, al igual que de Kyle.

—Jared, Jared… —escuchaba la voz de James detrás de mí.

—Ya te dije que puedes quedarte aquí si quieres —ya había comenzado a correr dentro del desierto, mis pisadas eran un poco más lentas por la arena, pero no me iba a dar por vencido, los iba a rescatar.

—Espera voy contigo —me sorprendió escuchar eso que voltee a verlo. Pero entonces el tenia un palo en la mano y cuando trate de esquivarlo fue demasiado tarde. Sentí un intenso dolor en la cabeza antes de quedar inconsciente.

**oOo**

Sentí una ligera briza sobre mi cara, recupere la conciencia y poco a poco abrí los ojos conforme me acostumbraba a la luz.

No reconocí esa parte del desierto, no había ni montañas ni nada, solo uno que otro arbusto y cactus era lo único que había.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

—¿James? —grite con todas mis fuerzas. Espere a que hubiera respuesta pero jamás la hubo.

—¿Kyle? —volví a gritar sin éxito nuevamente.

—¿Dónde están todos? —seguí gritando pero era inútil, no había nadie ahí.

—Mel —comencé a gritarle, claro que esperaba que contestara pero aun así no hubo respuesta.

Comencé a caminar en busca de algo que me indicara donde estaba. Pasaron un par de horas y la sed fue lo que comenzó a preocuparme. No había nada de agua en ese lugar. Aun así seguí caminando, tenía que encontrar al menos el comienzo del camino a la cueva o algo.

Después de unos minutos donde comencé a perder la esperanza de encontrar algo, a lo lejos vi un pequeño oasis. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera un espejismo.

Corrí rápido para llegar a probar un poco de agua. Estaba cerca de tomar fuerzas para seguir buscando. Cuando me acerque comprobé que no era el único que estaba en busca de agua, una tortuga estaba intentando llegar.

Con la euforia que tenía de estar salvado la tome de los lados y la lleve conmigo unos cuantos pasos más hasta que llegamos a la orilla la deje a un lado y comencé a tomar el agua de ahí.

No sabía como el agua sulfurosa de la cueva pero tampoco como el agua embotellada pero estaba hidratándome.

Entonces a mitad del tercer o cuarto trago hubo algo que me hizo volver a la realidad. Mel no estaba cerca y tampoco se veía el fin del enorme desierto en el que estaba.

—Maldita sea —deje caer al agua que tenia entre las manos e hice salpicar un poco.

La ira comenzó a invadirme conforme iba imaginando la horrible escena de casería humana que las almas protagonizaron.

Las lágrimas del coraje comenzaron a salirme de los ojos. Odiaba llorar pero mi Mel, mis hijos… estaban perdidos y no había nada que hacer para recuperarlos.

—Malditas almas… desearía que jamás hubieran llegado a la tierra —abrace mis piernas con mis brazos y recargue mi frente en las rodillas.

—Si eso es lo que quieres… —escuche una voz extraña. Levante al vista y había un hombre sentado al otro extremo del charco.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunte desconfiado.

—Estaba maldito y tú has roto esa maldición… te estoy inmensamente agradecido por eso… llevaba años siendo tortuga.

Voltee a ver a todos lados en busca del responsable de esa broma.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que pregunte.

—Porque yo creía en la bondad de los humanos y mi hermano no, terminamos peleados y él me lanzo un hechizo, que se rompió con la primera obra buena que hicieran por mí.

—No estoy de humor para esto —me levante y comencé a buscar algo en que llevar otro poco mas de agua.

—Lo se Jared tu mujer e hijos…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe mi hombre? —lo interrumpí con mi interrogatorio.

—Es mi magia hijo…

—Mire señor no sé qué es lo que se haya fumado pero tengo que ir a buscar…

—A tu mujer e hijos —era más una afirmación que pregunta.

—Si —encontré una bolsa de plástico, esa serviría.

—Déjame recompensarte antes de que te vayas.

—No gracias…

—Dijiste que deseabas que las almas jamás hubieran llegado a la tierra ¿no es así?

—¿Espera que crea que en verdad puede hacer eso? —pregunte con ironía.

—Lo creas o no si lo puedo hacer… y lo voy a hacer si eso es lo que deseas.

Su seguridad fue lo que me hizo dudar de mi posición. El dijo que lo haría.

Entonces Mel volvió a mis pensamientos. A ella la conocí gracias a las almas y su tonta idea de colonizarlos.

—¿Podre tener a Mel incluso cuando pueda hacerlo?

—Si eso es lo que quieres… —se encogió de hombros.

—Lo quiero… —entonces con la cabeza un poco más fría recordé a Wanda, ella que había hecho tanto por nosotros desinteresadamente— espere… hay dos chicas que estaban con nosotros.

—Wanda y Sunny… si pero me temo que no puedo hacer nada por ellas… son almas… ellas jamás llegaran.

—Conviértalas en humanas ¿puede hacerlo?

—Sí pero solo a una…

Comencé a pensar, Wanda… Sunny… era obvio que Wanda. Que me perdonada Kyle pero Jodi seguiría siendo ella.

—Ok… que sea Wanda —¿Por qué demonios le hacía caso?

—Así será —entonces todo comenzó a darme vueltas— pero si el primogénito de ella no es tuyo todo estará perdido.

Las imágenes comenzaron a parecerme borrosas en ese momento y los claros rayos de sol comenzaron a oscurecerse.

Nuevamente vi todo negro.

**oOo**

Esta vez la claridad fue la que me hizo darme cuenta de que recobraba la conciencia. Abrí los ojos conforme mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando al brillo del sol. Mi cabeza me dolía cuando me senté en la superficie blanda que estaba. Comencé a inspeccionar el lugar en el que estaba.

Me había quedado dormido sobre una cama, las paredes y los muebles se me hicieron tan familiares que comencé a hiperventilar. Era mi cuarto, en el que había dormido desde siempre, solo algunas cosas faltaban según las recordaba.

Me levante y estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de tirantes blanca, hacía tiempo que no vestía así. Pase por el espejo del mueble donde mis cosas estaban. Me veía casi igual de cómo me recordaba, ni más viejo pero un poco más joven.

Salí de mi cuarto para ir al de mis padres, ahí entre después de tocar y no recibir respuesta. Los muebles estaban cubiertos con sabanas blancas llenas de una fina capa de polvo. Baje al primer piso extrañado pero no había nadie más que yo.

Todo el lugar estaba diferente a como lo recordaba, bueno era que todo era más moderno conservando los muebles de mis padres.

Encontré el control remoto de la televisión y lo encendí.

Una noticia sobre un robo a un banco me sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo las almas robaban?

Entonces un golpe en la puerta me hizo levantarme del sillón en un salto, camine cautelosamente a la puerta pero al abrirla no había nadie pero si el periódico tirado frente a ella. Lo tome entre mis manos y lo desdoble. En letras grandes decía algo de un multi-asesinato pero mi vista fue a la fecha.

_13 de Enero de 2012_

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**Wow… se que lo de la tortuga suena algo bien viajado pero mi hermano fue el de la idea… yo quería hacer algo como el zorro que se le presento a Homero Simpson en un sueño, que es más o menos lo mismo… con eso les digo que ningún animal fue lastimado en la creación de este capítulo, tal vez una cucaracha o algún mosquito pero son insectos. Jajaja…**

**El próximo capítulo estará un poco más largo porque planeo que solo sean de 10 a 15 capítulos.**

**Si las almas desaparecieron entonces Wanda se quedo o ella tampoco existe? Muajajaja…**

**¿Reviews? ¿Reviewntadas? ¿Reviewcitaciones? ¿Reviewmentarios? ¿Reviewgencias? Ok… los espero…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**XoXo (Besos y Abrazos)**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	2. Chapter 1

**Para las que no hayan leído RECUPERANDO EL AMOR: Ian y Wanda iban a tener una pequeña niña. Jared y Mel tenían tres hijos, dos niños y una niña. Kimberly era novia de Jared mucho antes de la llegada de las almas, ella lo había dejado por Ashton y se habían casado.**

**_- Recuérdame -_**

**- Capitulo 1 -**

_**Jared**_

Después de revisar el periódico regrese caminando lentamente a la sala. El televisor seguía encendido y recién había terminado una noticia sobre la caída de una bolsa en no sé donde

_Ahora vamos a los deportes, Melanie Stryder obtuvo una marca perfecta en los 100 mts. planos, con esto estamos asegurando que Estados Unidos tendrá un lugar seguro para Londres 2012._

Me quede petrificado al escuchar eso, en la pantalla mostraban a mi Mel corriendo como una fiera ganando el primer lugar, ella brincaba levantando el puño y gritando de la emoción.

_Otra más de los hermanos O'shea esta vez al derrotar a los 49's de San Francisco con una diferencia de 3 puntos, logrando que su equipo avanzar al Súper Bowl._

—_Bueno… el aburrido de Kyle va directo a casa con su esposa pero yo comienzo a festejar…_ —Ian estaba dando una entrevista y termino dando un grito de victoria.

—Demonios ¿Qué paso aquí? —pregunte en voz alta sorprendido.

Todo estaba muy cambiado. Justo como debería de ser el mundo sin las almas… ¿Entonces si lo había logrado? ¿Estaba en una realidad alterna en la que las almas jamás habían llegado a la tierra…?

Tras desayunar y arreglarme salí a la calle para registrar la zona.

Los vecinos me saludaron alegremente y los devolví de igual manera para no levantar sospechas. El barrio estaba igual que siempre. La señora Adams regando las plantas de su jardín mientras que su hijo salía de casa para ir a la escuela, el señor Gregori apresurando a sus hijas para llevarlas a la escuela, Bonnie y Jess las hermanas más ancianos de la calle se sentaban en la mesa de jardín a desayunar y leer el periódico.

—¿Quién soy? —unas manos me cubrieron los ojos. Trate de no alarmarme pero entonces reconocí la voz.

—¿Kim? —pregunte realmente sorprendido.

—¿Quién mas amor? —ella aparto sus manos y se dio la vuelta para estar frente a mí.

—¿Amor? —pregunte extrañado.

—Bueno… antes no te molestabas te dijera así… —ella parecía apenada por eso.

—Kim… ¿Desde cuándo vamos saliendo? —pregunte confundido.

—Desde siempre… cariño si estas arrepintiéndote…

—¿De qué? —la interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando.

—Nuestro compromiso —apretaba sus manos nerviosamente, fue cuando mi mirada se fijo en el anillo que tenía en la mano izquierda.

—Ah…

No alcance a decir nada inteligente al enterarme de la noticia, hacía mucho tiempo que ya la había olvidado y ahora me salía con esta noticia… demonios… alguien iba a salir lastimada y ese no sería yo.

—Kim… yo…

—Ok… mira alarguemos el plazo de la boda… le diré a mamá que no comience a planear nada hasta nuevo aviso y así tienes más tiempo de pensarlo… se que la idea de la boda no te gusta pero tampoco voy a presionarte…

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa más tarde? —ya más relajada paso sus brazos por mis hombros y se levanto para besarme, cuando reaccione ella ya me estaba besando sí que solo le correspondí un poco el beso.

—Lo siento yo…

—Tienes trabajo… si lo entiendo… llámame para ponernos de acuerdo para ir a cenar ¿sí?

—Sí, claro… —le dije cuando ella ya se alejaba.

Un tanto extrañado de la situación volví a casa pero al entrar un sonido se escuchaba por todas partes, era como a lo que recordaba un celular, comencé a buscarlo rápidamente y dejo de sonar cuando había terminado de subir las escaleras, pocos segundos después volvió a sonar. No provenía de mi cuarto sino de uno de los que no se me había ocurrido revisar. Volví a seguir el sonido y abrí la puerta ahí estaba Ashton despertándose tratando de tomar el celular. Un sonido más me hizo girar a mi cuarto, era un celular también y llegue justo para contestar.

En la pantalla decía trabajo pero no había botones en el, solo uno al centro y con eso no pasaba nada, una vez escuche algo sobre una pantalla táctil pero eso había sido unos días antes de que tuviera que huir de casa, así que lo intente y la pantalla cambio. Instintivamente me lo puse al oído.

—¿Si?

—Ay Jared que bueno que contestas… tu hermano esta que no lo calienta ni el sol… no han llegado los paneles para el proyecto Wilder y mañana terminan con las estructuras… dice que tú estabas a cargo de eso… —era la voz de una chica que me resultaba familiar.

—¿Qué?

—Eh estado llamando al proveedor pero no contestan…

—Ok… ¿A dónde tengo que ir?

—Estamos en la constructora… más tarde Erick ira a supervisarlos al terreno…

—Ok… ¿Dónde está la constructora? —pregunte extrañado.

—¿Te sientes bien? —no era en tono de burla sino mas bien preocupación.

—Sí, solo que mi coche se descompuso y tendré que ir en taxi…

—Buena esa Jared… te espero en media hora… —la chica colgó y me quede viendo el celular unos segundos.

Después comencé a buscar alguna pista de a que constructora se refería y encontré mi cartera con algunas tarjetas de presentación pero no había dirección así que baje a la sala donde había visto la sección amarilla y por fin encontré a donde iba. Entre al garaje pero era más grande de lo que recordaba así que tuve que quitarle la alarma al coche para saber cuál era el mío.

—¿Ya te vas? —no me acordaba de Ashton hasta que había vuelto a aparecer.

—Hubo problemas en la constructora… —le dije aunque no sabía si debía confiar en él.

—Ok… yo llego en un rato… —no le pregunte nada y me subí al coche.

Tenía que terminar con esto de la constructora antes de poder ir en busca de Mel, no podía dejar las cosas así como así porque esto era mi sustento en esta realidad alterna.

Al llegar había personas caminando de un lado a otro algunos saludaban otros más me esquivaban como si temieran toparse conmigo. Repentinamente alguien se levando de un escritorio y vino corriendo a mí.

—Jared… contestaron… —al verla bien la reconocí, era la misma que me había llamado, Paige— dicen que sus camiones de envió están descompuestos… mande unos de los nuestros… todo está bajo control… —se levanto en puntillas y me beso.

—Wow… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —la separe de mi por los hombros.

—Sólo tomaba mi recompensa —dijo confundida borrando la sonrisa de su cara. Eso era obvio que estábamos teniendo una aventura.

—Paige mira… lo nuestro tiene que terminar… —la tome de los hombros— yo amo a… Kim… y quiero…

—Tu dijiste que te casabas con ella por su parte de las acciones —ella protesto.

Ok, era obvio que con eso no se iba a conformar. ¿Qué tipo de persona era en esa realidad?

—También voy a terminar con ella… —la solté y camine a la que debería de ser mi oficina y no lo digo por el letrero con mi nombre en la puerta.

—No creo que vayas a terminar con ella —Paige cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Será esta noche después de la cena… —me senté en el sillón reclinable.

—Si no la quieres entonces y vas a terminar con ella y conmigo… ¿Quién es? —grito en esta última parte.

—No hay nadie… —puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es Allison verdad? esa zorra… había visto las miradas que te avienta…

—No, no es ella… y te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie de lo nuestro… no al menos hasta que me vaya…

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

—Eso todavía no lo sé… —fue cuando mire la computadora que estaba sobre mi escritorio— lo averiguare —dije en tono burlón.

—¿Averiguar qué?

—¿No tienes algo más que hacer? —pregunte desviando el tema para que se fuera y me dejara investigar esto a solas.

—Ah sí… enseguida vuelvo… —salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Encendí la computadora y espere a que cargara el programa del buscador. Todo era un poco más avanzado a lo que recordaba pero podía utilizarla.

Comencé por buscarme y averiguar que era en esta realidad alterna.

Resultaba que era uno de los cuatro accionistas de Howe&Garner Constructions. El padre de Kim era uno de los cuatro, mis otros dos hermanos eran los otros accionistas.

—¿Cómo que mandaste a nuestros camiones por los paneles del proyecto Wilder? —voltee la vista a la entrada y ahí estaba Erick parado con expresión molesta.

—¡Erick! —corrí a donde él estaba parado y lo abrace sin poder evitar llorar. Estaba tan feliz de volverlo a ver, el había muerto junto con Gabe y mis padres en el momento de rebelarse contra las almas.

—¿Estás bien? —el me aparto con brusquedad pero entonces se me quedo viendo extrañado— No creo que las lágrimas me hagan cambiar de opinión —el siempre había sido tan insensible.

—Sólo estoy feliz de verte —me limpie las lágrimas— ¿Qué problema hubo?

—¿Sabes lo que nos cuesta eso? Se supone que ellos deberían de encargarse del transporte…

—Ok… solo quítalo de mi salario y ya… te aseguro que no volverá a pasar… —lo deje ahí de pie y fui a sentarme a mi escritorio para poner el nombre de Mel en el buscador.

—Jared… necesito que llames a Phil para que te de un descuento en el próximo encargo… te veo luego…

—Está bien… —le dije distraído porque los resultados comenzaban a aparecer. Di clic en la primera noticia que era sobre su pase a las olimpiadas.

—Jared necesito que vayas a la construcción del proyecto McQueen…

—Gabe —grite de emoción al ver a mi otro hermano entrar a la oficina. Igual que con Erick lo abrace y nuevamente solté las lágrimas.

—Es bueno que te animes de verme pero solo fueron unos días cariño —él era el bromista que tanto extrañaba.

—Te extrañe tanto —me separe de él y me limpie las pocas lágrimas que se habían fugado.

—Prometo llamarte más seguido… —el golpeo mi hombro.

—Mas te vale… —de igual manera lo golpee— ¿para que querías que fuera a la construcción?

—Los planos están mal… me dijo Brandon que hay una escalera que da a una pared… creo que deberías de dejar a tus chicas mientras haces los planos… ¿Quién fue? ¿Hayley? ¿Andrea? ¿Fernanda? ¿Sophia?

—¿Cómo es…? ¿No las compartimos verdad?

—Claro…

—Ok… ya no quiero saber de ellas… —volví al escritorio y apague la computadora para salir con mi hermano.

Por suerte el me llevo porque tenía cosas que hacer ahí. El lugar era a las afueras de la ciudad, una fábrica estaba situada ahí pero lo que hacían era un pequeño edificio al lado. Mi hermano me dejo ahí y se fue a la fábrica, por otro lado yo tenía que buscar al tal Brandon para ver el problema de los planos.

No fue difícil identificarlos, sino estaban afuera de la construcción revisando los planos, siempre estaban en el remolque. Así que me dirigí directamente ahí.

—Jared… —el papá de Kim me saludo con la mano extendida.

—John —estreche su mano y después lo solté— ¿Cuál es el problema? —di una mirada rápida a los planos.

—¿No te conto Gabe? —pregunto extrañado.

—Si, me dijo que en el plano hay una escalera que da a la pared…

—Si mira… —señalo con el dedo.

—¿Qué hay del otro lado de la pared? —yo tenía un titulo de arquitecto pero después de todo ese tiempo en las cuevas hay otras cosas más importantes que recordar.

**oOo**

Por fin después de varias vueltas podía volver a mi oficina. Entre rápidamente y encendí la computadora.

—Me extraña que la vuelvas a encender —escuche la voz de Paige a un lado, y ni siquiera la había escuchado entrar.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte extrañado.

—Desde que te compraste el i-phone no lo sueltas… creía que si me llevaba la computadora a mi casa no te darías cuenta…

—¿I-phone? —pregunte sin entender. Abrí el navegador de internet y teclee el nombre completo de Mel.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirándome extrañada.

—¿Te refieres a lo del i-phone o lo que acabo de buscar? —voltee a verla confundido.

—¿Qué tienes que ver con la chica? —había estado recargada en el escritorio y enderezo cruzándose de brazos cuando me pregunto eso.

—Sólo curiosidad…

—Es menor de edad Jared… —como si no lo recordara.

—Lo sé… solo quiero ver si necesita más patrocinio… ¿te imaginas viajando a otros países para las construcciones? —le pregunte animadamente.

—Jared… ya lo hacemos… ¿Dónde crees que fue Gabe? —eso me desanimo.

—Haz de cuenta que no recuerdo nada… ¿Qué mas hacemos?

—¿En serio? —pregunto con fastidio y yo asentí— ok… figuramos en la bolsa… tenemos empresas en el extranjero y tu eres el dueño de una en Phoenix y otra en México…

—¿Y que estoy haciendo aquí? —pregunte sorprendido.

—Esta es la de tus padres… tus hermanos tampoco quisieron irse…

—¿Crees que pueda tomarme unas vacaciones?

Ella se encogió de hombros—. No las has tenido en años… te las mereces pero ahora están estos proyectos…

Me quede pensando unos segundos.

—¿En serio vas a terminar con Kim? —su mirada dolorida.

—Si… y sinceramente la única que me interesa es ella… —voltee a ver al monitor donde había imágenes de ella.

Paige había abierto la boca para protestar pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono y salió corriendo a contestar. Esta vez sonó el de mi escritorio.

—¿Bueno? —conteste cuidadosamente. Una ligera risa se escucho desde el otro lado.

—Es el señor Andrew Pearson… quiere un presupuesto —¿Andrew? Sentí una extraña sensación. No recordaba cual era el nombre completo de Andy, jamás habíamos preguntado más de lo que necesitábamos saber pero con un poco de suerte seria el mismo Andy que ella amaba.

—¿Te puedes encargar de esto? Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo Paige… tal vez te deje a cargo mientras me vaya de vacaciones.

**oOo**

Había hablado con Erick y había dicho que no había problema en que me tomara unas vacaciones, y también había aceptado mi propuesta de dejar a Paige a cargo. Así que tome mi coche y volví a casa para arreglar un poco de ropa. Ya que el camino iba a ser largo. Jamás en mi vida me había subido a un avión y no iba a intentarlo ahora.

—Erick me dijo que te ibas —Ashton entro a mi cuarto y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, me tomare unas vacaciones —termine de meter mi ropa y cerré la maleta.

—¿Y que pasara con Kim? —pregunto cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho.

—Le dije que me iba de viaje… que no la vería en algunas semanas…

—Ok… —su mirada se ensombreció.

—Ash… mira… —deje las cosas y fui a donde él estaba— se que la quieres… espero que la cuides porque tal vez no regrese en un tiempo…

—¿No que eran unas semanas?

—No lo sé… todo depende de lo que pase en las vacaciones… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿A dónde iras?

—No te voy a decir para que no se te escape decirle… —palmee su hombro y regrese por mi maleta.

—¿Crees que se me va a salir decirle? —pregunto indignado.

—Ella es mujer… ellas tienen sus formas de sacar información… —llegamos a la entrada del garaje.

—¿Iras en coche? —me preguntó y después se quedo pensativo.

—Sí, y no será un lugar cercano —le solté algo de información.

El se quedo pensativo y encogió los hombros.

Me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza y entre al coche. Para emprender mí viaje a New York.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas! **

**Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta extraña historia…**

**Sé que tengo eones sin actualizar pero trataré de terminar esta historia antes de que termine el año… **

**Sí ya dirigieron su vista hacia abajo verán que el capitulo se llama Wanda… así que para las chicas que la adoran me dejo de cosas y las dejo leer…**

**Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**oOo**_

**_- Recuérdame -_**

**Capitulo 2: - Wanda -**

_**Jared**_

En definitiva no iba a tentar mi suerte yendo en avión así que aunque llegara a New York en muchos más días de los que me quedaría ahí, iría en coche.

Y también sabía que le había dicho a Paige que terminaría con Kim esa misma noche pero tenía la esperanza de que Ashton se encargara de ella tan bien que terminaría rompiendo el compromiso ella misma.

Así que comencé mi recorrido por medio país para llegar a mi destino.

En la noche rente una habitación de hotel para ese día y revise los mensajes que me habían dejado en el transcurso de la tarde. La mayoría eran de Paige dándome las gracias por dejarla a cargo y claro que no eran de gratitud sino más bien de sarcasmo… aunque si hubo uno en el que había sido bueno porque había conocido al chico Andrew y le había encantado.

Como lo esperaba… si era el mismo Andy… o bueno… era como lo describía Paige.

Le regresé las llamadas aunque fuera de noche y ella comenzó a hacerme varias preguntas, que aunque era mi secretaria había algunas cosas que no sabía hacer.

Al principio no quería dormir por temor a que volviera a la realidad pero mis ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse y me quede dormido. Por suerte o desgracia cuando los volví a abrir estaba en el cuarto de hotel donde me había quedado dormido la noche anterior.

Cada dos estados me detenía a descansar y estirar las piernas para seguir manejando, eso me había llevado hasta las afueras de Oklahoma antes de entrar a Arkansas. Me levanté de la cama y me arreglé para salir a un nuevo día de conducir por medio país.

Me había detenido en el semáforo por Little Rock cuando una chica pequeña pasó corriendo de un extremo de la calle a otro, lo habría pasado por alto de no ser porque volteó a terrada y siguió corriendo, detrás de ella venían dos tipos persiguiéndola.

Pisé el acelerador y giré el coche para alcanzarla.

Los tipos estaban por alcanzarla y llegué justo cuando ella cruzó la calle y les cerré el paso a los tipos. Me estiré y le abrí la puerta.

—Sube —grité mientras abría la puerta de mi lado para golpear a un tipo.

Ella obedeció y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Volví a pisar el acelerador y maneje rápidamente hasta que pasaron varios minutos bajé la velocidad y me detuve a la orilla.

—Soy Jared… —le sonreí y le ofrecí mi mano.

Ella me sonrió y tomó mi mano.

—Wanda…

—¿Por qué te estaban siguiendo esos tipos? —pregunté soltándola.

—Porque me escapé del orfanato… —su cara ensombreció.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté sorprendido.

—¿Por qué alguien querría salir corriendo de un orfanatorio?

—¿No te gusta el lugar?

—Ni siquiera entré… —se encogió de hombros, ella volteó a verme y entonces tomó aire— mi padre acaba de morir y me iban a llevar ahí porque no tengo más familia… —sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Siento lo de tu papá…

—Era lo mejor… ya había sufrido mucho por el cáncer…

—Wanda dime algo… ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando salieras corriendo de ahí? ¿Cómo pensabas…?

—No lo sé… no quería quedarme en ese lugar… tal vez venda mis dibujos en el centro comercial… viviré…

—¿Y si te ofrezco trabajo?

—¿De qué? —me miró sorprendida y con esperanza en los ojos.

Me quedé pensando un momento en lo que ella podría hacer por mí.

—En estos momentos estoy de viaje… y no puedo atender las llamadas al mismo tiempo que manejo… ¿quieres ser mi asistente?

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó entusiasmada.

Me sorprendía esta Wanda, ella no era la chica cuidadosa y precavida que había conocido en un principio en las cuevas, esta Wanda tenía más confianza desde un principio.

—Habré la guantera… —ella hizo lo que le pedí— enciéndelo…

Comencé a darle marcha al coche regresando al camino principal para ir a nuestro destino.

—¿Cómo se hace eso? —voltee a verla y estaba dándole vueltas al i-phone.

—También tenía problemas con eso…

Me reí mientras le iba dando las indicaciones para hacer su trabajo. Entonces recordé que ella seguía siendo menor de edad, así que le pedí a Paige que le dijera a nuestro abogado que hablara con las autoridades de Arkansas para decirles que ella se iba a independizar y ya tenía trabajo, que podrían llamar a mi numero para hablar con ella y supieran que estaba bien.

No recorrimos mucha distancia cuando un chico estaba pidiendo un aventón, lo hubiera pasado de largo de no ser porque su cabello encrespado se me hizo conocido y fui disminuyendo la marcha para cuando me detuve el corrió al coche.

—Hola amigo… —saludó recargándose en la ventana de Wanda— soy Wes… Wes Harrison… —el estrechó la mano de Wanda cuando ella le dijo su nombre y después cuando yo me presenté.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté.

—A Buffalo…

—Sube… —le hice señas a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Wanda no lo perdió de vista mientras subía.

—Listo, vamos… —ella volteo a verme sonriente.

Le sonreí en respuesta y le di marcha a la camioneta.

—¿Y ustedes a dónde van? —preguntó Wes cuando Wanda le abrió la pequeña ventana detrás de la cabina.

—A New York…

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Wanda sorprendida, la verdad es que ella no me había preguntado a dónde íbamos.

—Hey que coincidencia ¿no? —preguntó Wes animadamente aunque yo no lo podía voltear a ver.

Pasamos el resto del camino platicando de algunas cosas, pero más traté de sacarles información de sus vidas. Al parecer la madre de Wes había muerto recientemente y él iba en busca de su padre quien no sabía de su existencia. Wanda había sido hija de Walter y Gladis… esta última había muerto cuando Wanda era pequeña en un accidente automovilístico, y como ya saben Walter había muerto de cáncer tal como había pasado originalmente.

**oOo**

Durante el camino hicimos varias paradas pero fue hasta Kentucky que nos detuvimos a comer.

—¿Y qué te lleva a New York? ¿Tienes una reunión de trabajo? —preguntó Wes, y era de esperarse porque la mayor parte del camino me concentré en ellos y yo no les había contado nada de mí.

—No… voy a….

—¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? —preguntó la camarera.

Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño, era Lily… aunque un poco más joven de lo que recordaba… era como si Wes sólo hubiera llegado a esta realidad mientras que la edad de Lily si retrocedió. Vamos parecían de la misma edad ahora.

Wanda y yo comenzamos a pedir nuestra comida pero Wes sólo se le quedó mirando tontamente pero ella ni le hacía caso. Así que finalmente ella volteó a verlo y le preguntó amablemente que quería de comer pero sin insinuarle nada. Tartamudeando Wes le dictó la orden y ella se fue sonriéndonos a todos.

—Creo que deberías de hacer algo mejor que eso —Wanda se burló de él.

Wes refunfuñó e hizo que Wanda se levantara para que pudiera salir e irse a la barra. Al mismo tiempo que Lily nos traía nuestras bebidas, escuché que Wes le decía que comería en la barra.

—Entonces ¿Qué te lleva a New York? —Wanda preguntó esta vez.

—Voy a buscar al amor de mi vida, futura esposa y madre de mis tres hijos… —tomé un trago de mi bebida.

¿Qué diablos? De todos modos era el único que sabía de esta realidad alterna y siendo sinceros, era a Wanda a quien se lo contaba… sabía que podía confiar en ella.

—¿Y por qué solo es un viaje? ¿No vas a quedarte con ella? —preguntó extrañada.

—Porque ella no sabe que existo… no en esta vida… —dejé la botella y volteé a ver a la ventana.

—No en esta vida… —la escuché susurrar. Volteé a verla y ella estaba removiendo cosas entre su mochila— con razón tenía el presentimiento de que te conocía…

Ella puso una libreta sobre la mesa y comenzó a pasar las hojas. Era una gran dibujante, todos los paisajes desérticos estaban hechos a la perfección.

Entonces pasó una imagen de Picacho Peak

—¿Has estado en Arizona? —pregunté sorprendido pero perdí la respiración cuando las cuatro líneas que él Tío Jeb había dibujado sobre la cubierta del álbum de fotos de Mel— ¿Dónde…? —volteé a verla a la cara pero ella seguía pasando las hojas rápidamente, realmente estaba sorprendido así que solo podía pasar la vista de ella a su cuaderno de dibujos.

Dio vuelta al cuaderno y señaló con el dedo.

—Aquí estas…

Ahí había un dibujo de alguien que se parecía a mí y de alguien que se parecía a Mel. Pero la luz de una lámpara le estaba dando de golpe a la cara.

—¿Cómo…?

Las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta.

—Es raro si… siento habértela enseñado… no… no importa… —ella cerró el cuaderno apresuradamente pero entonces le tomé la mano e impedí que lo alejara, volteando a todos lados en la cafetería para comprobar que nadie nos prestaba atención, incluso Wes, le hice señas para que volviera a sentar.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Aunque parecí grosero le arrebate el cuaderno de las manos y comencé a pasar las hojas desde el principio y ahí estaban algunas imágenes de la cueva, del camino para llegar, las personas trabajando en los campos de cultivo dentro de la cueva, las líneas de nuevo y más recientemente estaban los dibujos de sus plataformas de lanzamiento, las personas con el iris rodeado de plata y algunas criaturas que reconocí.

—Es como mi diario de sueños… —dijo viéndome cuidadosamente.

—¿Sueñas con esto? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Sólo a veces… —volteó a ver a la ventana, tomó aire y regresó su vista a mi— preguntaste de donde había sacado esto… como si lo conocieras…

—En otra vida… —seguí pasando páginas e imágenes de Ian comenzaron a aparecer— ¿Ian O'shea? —me reí de lo irónico que me parecía— ¿Sabes que es un jugador de Futbol, verdad?

—Sé quién es… pero desde que lo vi no dejo de soñar con él… y no lo veo jugando sino —pasó las hojas y se detuvo en una de los túneles— ahí abajo o… —se sonrojo— en el desierto —no se me hizo extraño que mintiera porque era seguro que era más de lo que ella podía decir a alguien de confianza.

—Wanda… te entiendo… mira la persona que voy a buscar es Melanie Stryder…

—¿La corredora? —preguntó sorprendida. No le contesté y pasé nuevamente las hojas de su cuaderno hasta llegar a la primera imagen que me mostró.

—Ella… mira esos sueños que has tenido no lo son… o bueno… no lo eran… —me quedé pensativo.

Escuche que tomo varias respiraciones antes de hablar.

—¿Eso realmente…? —las palabras se fueron quedando en su boca pero sabía a lo que se refería, no le contesté pero asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—¿Pasó?

—¿Cómo es que sabes de esto? —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero parpadeo varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

—Todo esto que pasó… en alguna realidad alterna… todos esos sueños que tienes son tus recuerdos de esa vida… tú no eres Wanda… —recordé que ella había dibujado un alma en algún dibujo y cuando lo encontré seguí hablando— sino Wanderer… —señalé él dibujo— una viajera que estuvo en ocho planetas hasta que decidió quedarse en la tierra…

Ella se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

—Entonces esos sueños en los que me siento atrapada y grito cuando no quiero que mi cuerpo haga… —vi como se volvía a sonrojar— cosas…

—No eras tú… era Mel atrapada en su mente cuando tu controlabas su cuerpo…

—¡Dios santo! —ella se tapó la cara con ambas manos— se debió de haber sentido…

—Aquí esta su orden —Lily puso los platos enfrente de nosotros.

—Gracias —dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

Lily volteó a verme como si yo hubiera sido el causante de sus lágrimas, le sonreí con una mueca pero ella se volteó y se fue a atender otra mesa.

—¿Cómo es que yo terminé dentro de ella? —preguntó confundida.

Tomé aire y comencé a relatarle todo lo que sabía de las almas. Desde el planeta de origen hasta como habían llegado hasta la tierra.

_**Lily**_

—¿Y qué hace una belleza como tú en este lugar? —volteé a ver al chico de la barra, tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara, lo que me hizo enojar.

—¿Te burlas de mi? —pregunté poniendo mis puños sobre la barra.

—¿Qué? No… lo que quiero decir…

—No me interesa saber… mira niño… no estoy aquí para ser tu diversión mientras estas aquí… —salí detrás del mostrador y fui a llevar los platos de sus compañeros.

Me enojé aun mas cuando vi que la pequeña estaba llorando pero no era de mi incumbencia… bastante tenía con mis problemas como para querer meterme en el de los otros.

Respiré profundamente y regresé con Geoffrey a la cocina.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó en cuanto me vio.

—Nada… es sólo que estoy cansada… mi padrastro…. —rodé los ojos y parpadeé para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

—Sabes que puedes venir con nosotros… Trudy y yo estamos muy solos desde que nuestro hijo se fue a la universidad… no nos haría daño un poco de compañía.

Lo pensé seriamente esta vez… pero deseché la idea al instante.

—No Geoffrey… él iría a su casa y se pondría a gritar como loco hasta que me hiciera salir de donde quiera que me esconda… no quiero que les grite y menos que te golpee…

—Bueno, pero no puedes estar aguantando sus golpes toda la vida… ya eres mayor… ¿Por qué no te vas a otro estado… lejos de aquí…?

—Lo tomaré en cuenta…

—Hola chicos… —ambos volteamos a ver a Abigail entrar por la puerta trasera.

La saludé de lejos levantando la mano y ahí la sostuve hasta que se acerco a mí y chocamos las palmas.

—Ten cuidado con el chico de la barra… creo que quiere SMV… Mandy tiene las cuentas y por suerte el día está tranquilo…

Fui dejando mis cosas en la pequeña repisa junto a la puerta de la cocina y me quité mi delantal para lavarlo y dejarlo secando en la parte trasera del restaurante para ocuparlo al siguiente día.

—¿Cómo que tenga cuidado? —Aby entró minutos después con una sonrisa tonta en la cara— es una monada… no me importa si es sólo SMV… —me miró traviesamente.

—Si tú quieres —me encogí de hombros y salí a despedirme de Mandy.

En el trayecto de ida y vuelta no volteé a ver al chico de la barra ni una sola vez, ya estaba cansada de esos chicos que sólo coqueteaban conmigo porque estaban excitados por la aventura de estas con alguien mientras pasaban por ahí.

_**Wes**_

—¿Seguro que esta es la dirección? —preguntó Jared desde la cabina de la camioneta.

—Sí… —me bajé de un brinco de la camioneta y camine a la vieja casa que tenía enfrente de mí.

Había tardado un tiempo en poderle sacar información a la compañera de Lily, ahora sabía su nombre un poco mas de ella. Y no sabía porque pero sabía que necesitaba verla antes de que me fuera.

—Wes… —escuché el grito de Wanda y volteé a verla— creo que necesitaras esto… —ella sacaba la mano de la camioneta por el lado de Jared.

Tomé la pequeña flor agradeciéndole el gesto. Volví mis pasos y subí con cuidado los viejos escalones para llegar a la puerta. Toqué un par de veces pero no salió nadie. Volví a bajar los escalones y miré la casa, había un par de ventanas iluminadas y en una de ellas la luz parpadeaba, probablemente por la televisión. Nuevamente subí los escalones y toqué, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Pero nuevamente nadie salió. Volteé a ver a los chicos pero Jared me estaba haciendo señas, volteé a donde él me señalaba y pude ver un destello de cabello negro antes de que se cerrara la cortina completamente. Toqué la puerta y esta vez ella abrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó saliendo de su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Sólo quería disculparme —le dije levantando la mano donde llevaba la flor.

Ella pareció sorprendida y por un instante pensé que me iba a sonreír y recibir la flor pero cuando levanto la mano fue para cruzar sus brazos frente a ella.

—No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí… ahora por favor vete… —ella se giró para irse.

—Lily… ¿Dónde diablos esta mi cerveza? —escuché que un hombre gritaba desde dentro de la casa cuando ella abrió la puerta.

—Voy… —gritó ella y cerró la puerta.

Un poco extrañado dejé la flor sobre el poste del pasamanos de la escalera en mal estado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Wanda y Jared me encontraron a media carretera.

—Ella…

No pude terminar de hablar porque se escuchó algo que se rompía dentro de la casa y el grito de una chica que probablemente sería Lily.

Volteé a ver a Jared y su expresión se había endurecido.

—Vamos —vi como a Wanda le daba un pequeño empujón dándole a entender que se quedara detrás.

Mientras avanzábamos se seguían escuchando golpes de cosas cayendo y unos más secos que no sabía que eran.

Por suerte la puerta no tenía seguro así que entramos fácilmente. Fuimos directamente donde venían los ruidos y encontramos a Lily tirada en el piso y a su padrastro levantándola del piso por el brazo.

—Suéltela… —Jared gritó llegando al lado del señor y empujándolo contra la pared.

Me acerqué a Lily y la ayude a levantarse.

—¿Te rompiste algo? —pregunté sentándola en el sillón.

—¿Qué parte de vete no entendiste? —preguntó haciendo un gesto de dolor.

—La de vete… —dije quitándole el cabello de la cara.

—Ya llamé a la policía… —Wanda dejó el teléfono nuevamente en su lugar.

—¿Qué? —Lily volteó a verla sorprendida— no, no pueden… yo… me caí… y tire algunas cosas cuando…

—Deja de encubrirlo… —Jared gruñó desde la pared.

—Yo no…

—Wes Lévala al hospital… los veré haya… —Wanda se acercó a tomar sus llaves y fue haciéndome espacio para salir con Lily en mis brazos.

La dejé el asiendo de la cabina junto a Wanda quien ya había puesto las llaves en el contacto. Encendí el coche y la llevé rápidamente al hospital que habíamos pasado al venir.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —preguntó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Porque no podemos dejar a una amiga que pase por esto… —Wanda le aparto el cabello de la frente tratando de arreglárselo un poco.

—¿Amiga? —hizo una mueca de dolor al hablar.

—No hables… —le dije estacionando la camioneta.

Cuando saqué a Lily de la camioneta en mis brazos salieron un par de enfermeras a encontrarnos. Wanda se quedó congelada al ver a las enfermeras.

—¿Qué fue esta vez Lily? —preguntó la enfermera más vieja.

Pasaba la vista de Wanda a Lily pero deje de lado a la primera y me concentré en Lily.

—Lo de siempre Trudy… —trató de encogerse de hombros pero hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Lo de siempre? —pregunté sorprendido y algo molesto— ¿Cómo le permites hacerte esto?

—¿Me pueden llevar adentro? —preguntó ella sin voltearme a ver.

Las enfermeras se llevaron a Lily y, Wanda y yo nos quedamos en la sala de espera… esperando…

Jared llegó poco tiempo después, el parecía extraño, no molesto ni nada de eso.

—¿Qué pasó? —Wanda fue la primera en hablar.

—No pueden dejarlo encerrado mas de esta noche… no hasta que ella admita que la golpeo… y por lo que me contaron ella no hará eso…

—No es la primera vez… —concordé con él.

—Así es… —volteé a verlo y el estaba compartiendo una mirada significativa con Wanda, lo que me puso los pelos de punta.

—Necesitamos que vaya con nosotros… —Wanda le pidió a Jared.

—Todo está en que ella quiera… —él se encogió de hombros.

**oOo**

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté a Lily cuando me dejaron pasar a verla.

—Sólo un poco de dolor… la morfina puede llegar a ser buena…

—Lily… —no sabía cómo decirlo sin que dejara de proteger a su padrastro.

—El no me pegó…

—¿No te cansas de que te haga eso? Digo una cosa es gritarte… pero parece que todo mundo te conoce por aquí… Trudy me dijo que…

—Deja de meterte en mis asuntos… —gritó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Mira… sólo quería decirte que no nos vamos a ir hasta que te den de alta… y que puedes venir con nosotros… nadie pretende molestarte o faltarte al respeto… Jared y Wanda son buenas personas… ellos van a New York… tal vez haya puedas volver a empezar…

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**oOo**_

**Bien chicas, espero que les haya sido un poco de su agrado…**

**Ya va dando forma la historia y como verán este mundo The Host esta de cabeza… además de que Wanda en gran parte recuerda todo lo que nosotras ya sabemos…**

**Espero sus comentarios y que me dejen saber que opinan de esta loca realidad alterna…**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas! **

**Estoy triste porque gracias a que mi selección ganó la medalla de oro en las olimpiadas yo perdí a un gran chico…**

**En fin… no tenía intención de distraer a Gabriel y hacer que México metiera el primer gol… ¬¬**

**Bueno, bueno… aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia…**

**Como verán, estos días eh ido un poco lenta pero en esta semana tengo que terminar de escribirles esta historia para cuando entre a clases porque esta vez, si me desapareceré… o al menos subiré una vez al mes ¬¬**

**Bueno… agradezco sus reviews a **Lupitaah O'Shea y Nessy -A. R

**Y espero que esta historia les siga gustando después de los próximos dos o tres capítulos que siguen… jajajja… ya verán porque lo digo…**

**Mientras tanto las dejo y Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**oOo**_

**_- Recuérdame -_**

**Capitulo 3: - New York -**

_**Lily**_

—¿No te cansas de que te haga eso? Digo una cosa es gritarte… pero parece que todo mundo te conoce por aquí… Trudy me dijo que…

—Deja de meterte en mis asuntos…

Terminé gritándole desesperada, digo… estaba bien que me intentara ayudar y le estaba agradecida pero realmente me molestaba que se trataran de meter en mis asuntos.

¿Quién se creía?

—Mira… sólo quería decirte que no nos vamos a ir hasta que te den de alta… y que puedes venir con nosotros… nadie pretende molestarte o faltarte al respeto… Jared y Wanda son buenas personas… ellos van a New York… tal vez haya puedas volver a empezar…

Realmente me sorprendió que no me pidiera ir con él… aunque me lo temía… nadie me pedía que lo acompañara de todos modos… siempre me utilizaban y terminaban largándose inesperadamente.

Volteé a verlo pero él ya había salido de la habitación.

**oOo**

—¿Estás segura que te quieres ir con ellos? —preguntó Trudy un poco bajo para que nadie nos escuchara.

—Si me quedo aquí… después de lo que pasó tal vez no la cuente…

—Simplemente puedes ir y declarar…

—No, no quiero que lo metan a la cárcel… mamá se pondría como loca…

—Pero ella no estaba ahí cuando te golpeó…

—Ella no me escucharía esta tan obsesionada con el…

—Eso me consta… entonces sólo queda desearte feliz viaje y buena suerte…

—Gracias… —la abracé con un poco de trabajo porque aun me dolía levantar el brazo.

—Espero que vengas a visitarnos de vez en cuando… — Geoffrey vino a abrazarme también.

Me despedí de los pocos amigos que tenía para comenzar mi viaje a una nueva vida.

_**Jared**_

Si bien no esperaba a ver a tres de los habitantes de las cuevas juntos, mucho menos que se nos añadiera uno más al viaje.

No me quejaba… al contrario… era lo mínimo en lo que les podía ayudar después de su trágico desenlace, pero ahora esta era una nueva vida donde ellos podrían ser felices.

Así que después de tres días habíamos vuelto al camino… ya llevaba una semana viajando y no veía la fecha de cuando encontrarme con Mel.

Llegamos a Pennsylvania al anochecer.

—¿Cómo será el reparto de habitaciones? —preguntó Lily desconfiada.

—Chicos en una y chicas en otra… —dijo Wes animándola.

—Pero… quiero compartir los gastos… ya dejé que…

—Descuida… ellos alquilaban dos habitaciones desde el principio…

—Así es yo puedo compartir mi cama… —Wanda le sonrió ampliamente.

Me reí un poco al ver la escena. Si Lily supiera…

_**Wanda**_

Sabía que las cosas con Lily serían difíciles pero esta Lily era cautelosa y desconfiada en comparación con la Lily que Jared me había descrito.

—¿Wes y Jared comparten cama también? —preguntó Lily dejándose caer en un lado de la cama.

—No, Wes duerme en el sillón… o en el piso… dependiendo de cómo sea la habitación… —me encogí de hombros.

Pero me reí cuando me acorde que un día me quedé tarde viendo la televisión con ellos y Wes parecía tener problemas con el pequeño sillón, fue cuando termino cayendo al piso y con un gesto despreocupado se acomodo ahí.

Abrí mi maleta para sacar una muda de ropa y bañarme antes de dormir.

—¿No venían con él desde un principio? —preguntó sentándose repentinamente.

—No, a él lo recogimos en Missouri… —entré rápidamente al baño cerrando con seguro antes de que me preguntara algo más de Wes, algo que claramente no iba a contarle porque ella tenía que hacer las paces con Wes.

_**Lily**_

Para ser pequeña tenía un mal genio.

—¿Qué hacía él en Missouri? —me reí burlonamente.

Volví a recostarme pero me dieron ganas de ir al baño, me levanté y traté de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

—Bueno, no esperaba que fuera muy considerada conmigo… —apreté un poco las piernas mientras pensaba que hacer.

Pero era obvio que tendría que ir a la puerta de al lado y pedir permiso para entrar a su baño… sino tuviera tantas ganas me hubiera aguantado.

Caminé a la puerta tomando las llaves en el camino. Recordé que su habitación era la de la izquierda así que llegué casi corriendo.

—¿Puedo usar su baño? —pregunté cuando Jared abrió la puerta, vi que iba a preguntar algo así que lo interrumpí— Wanda entró a bañarse y cerró la puerta con seguro.

—Wes esta bañándose… —dijo abriendo más la puerta— pero él no cierra con seguro —me señaló la puerta del baño.

—¿Wes? —lo llamé del otro lado de la puerta.

_**Wes**_

Mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala broma.

—¿Lily? —contesté cerrando la llave del agua.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Claro… —dije sacando la cabeza de la regadera pero cuando entre se me quedó viendo fijamente.

—No esperes que vaya a entrar contigo a la ducha… —negó frenéticamente la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? —pregunté divertido levantando una ceja.

—Quiero usar el baño —bajo la mirada al retrete y después a mi— ¿podrías…? este…

—Oh si… lo siento… —volví a entrar y abrí la regadera para terminar de quitarme el jabón— ¿Ya pensaste que vas a hacer cuando llegues a New York?

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestarme.

—No, todavía no… —no me sorprendía que ella no fuera muy comunicativa conmigo.

—Bueno pues ya no tienes mucho tiempo para pensar… tal vez mañana estemos llegando…

Iba a decir Buffalo pero la verdad es que ellos tendrían que desviarse mucho para llevarme así que tendría que hablar con Jared para que me dejaran al entrar al estado y después seguiría mi viaje y esta vez podría tomar un autobús ya que estaba más cerca.

—Si… —fue apenas un susurro que alcance a escuchar sobre el ruido del agua.

—¿Has pensado en ser modelo? No quiero molestarte pero la verdad… —en ese momento se escuchó que jalaba la palanca y comencé a gritar cuando el agua caliente me cayó encima.

Lo único que pude hacer fue salir de la regadera y me sorprendí de ver el baño vacio.

—¿Estás bien? —era la voz de Jared desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Es que Lily jaló la palanca del baño y se fue el agua fría… —hablé fuerte para que me escuchara desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Pero por desgracia alcancé a escuchar que se reía de mí.

_**Lily**_

En la mañana siguiente desayunamos en un restaurante después de dejar el hotel, me sorprendió que Wes desayunara en la barra como había hecho la primera vez que lo conocí.

—¿No va a sentarse con nosotros? —pregunté a Jared señalando a Wes con la cabeza.

Pero Jared simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca lo ha hecho…

—Suponemos que se incomoda con nosotros o tal vez piense que le vamos a pagar la cuenta… —Wanda se encogió de hombros.

—¿Lo han invitado? —pregunté sorprendida.

—No nos da oportunidad… siempre entra, se sienta y comienza a platicar con alguien… —Wanda se inclinó para tomar un menú para ella y otro para Jared.

Me senté junto con ellos encogiéndome de hombros tratándole de quitar importancia a ese loco ermitaño.

La mesera llegó y nos tomó las órdenes pero por más que trataba de no pensar en Wes y en lo solo que se veía en la barra.

—¿No les molesta si los dejo verdad? —Lily se levantó después de que sus amigos negaron con la cabeza.

_**Wanda**_

—¿Crees que nos odie cuando sepa que lo planeamos todo? —preguntó Jared volteando a ver a la parejita que tratábamos de juntar.

—Yo creo que Wes no quería molestarla más a Lily y por eso te dijo que iba a desayunar en la barra… —volteé a verlos por encima del hombro y volví a mirar a Jared.

—Pues espero que no se le ocurra decir que nosotros le dijimos que el siempre desayunaba ahí… —Jared tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Al menos ya se hablan un poco más…

_**Lily**_

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —le pregunté al acércame a la barra.

El volteó a verme sorprendido y después volteó a ver a la mesa, y volvió a poner atención en mí.

—Seguro… —él señaló con la mirada al banco que estaba al lado de él.

—Es extraño estar de este lado… —dije después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Me lo imagino… —me moleste que no me volteara a ver.

—Oye si no quieres que me siente contigo sólo dilo…

—No, no es eso…

—Toma guapo… —la mesera coqueteo con Wes mientras le entregaba una botella de refresco.

—Gracias linda… —él le sonrió amablemente.

"Así que eso hacía con todas…" pensé sintiéndome una tonta por pensar que le gustaba.

—¿Siempre coqueteas con las meseras? —no pude evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca y cuando pasó me arrepentí de decirlas.

—No, siempre me siento en la barra y ellas piensan que coqueteó con ellas… —volteó a verme molesto y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle me interrumpió— siempre me siento en la barra porque me recuerda las muchas veces que pasé en una esperando que el turno de mi madre terminara…

Cuando termino de hablar dejo de verme y disimuladamente se limpió los ojos. Había visto que unas lágrimas habían amenazado con salir de sus ojos así que seguramente se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Después de eso no pude encontrar algo inteligente que decir así que comimos en silencio.

—¿Cuánto te debo? —pregunté a la mesera.

—Oh, tu cuenta ya esta pagada… —levanté la mirada a la chica que me miraba con una sonrisa amable. Entonces mi mirada fue a dar a su placa donde tenía su nombre e irónicamente se llamaba Linda.

—¿Qué? —volteé a ver a Jared— ¿Podrías dejarme pagar mis gastos? —le pregunté medio sonriendo, pero Jared sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias… —le dije a la chica y me acerque a los chicos en la mesa.

—Bueno Linda gracias por el servicio y felicita al cocinero por el estofado de puerco… estuvo delicioso —alcancé a escuchar a Wes— Bien… ¿nos vamos? —preguntó el sonrientemente.

**oOo**

Finalmente habíamos llegado a New York y sorpresivamente Jared se orillo al entrar a un pequeño pueblo.

Vi que Jared salía del coche y Wanda brincaba para salir detrás de él ya que yo estaba en la otra puerta sin poder moverme.

Entonces volteé a donde ellos iban sólo para ver que Wes estaba bajándose de la camioneta con todo y maleta. Se despedía de Jared y Wanda, y entonces volteaba a verme sonriente y se despedía a lo lejos de mí para dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

—¿A dónde va? —pregunté cuando mis amigos se volvieron a subir.

—¿Él? —preguntó Jared volteándolo a ver— sigue su camino… —arrancó el coche y volvió también a su camino.

—¿No iban al mismo lugar? —pregunté alarmada.

—No, como te dije lo recogimos en Missouri… ni siquiera yo venía desde un principio con Jared.

Sacó su i-phone y comenzó a mover los dedos sobre este dando a entender que la plática había terminado. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Jared habló.

—¿Por qué estas triste? —preguntó extrañado.

—Estoy confundida…

—¿Por qué? —esta vez preguntó Wanda.

—Wes… pensé que me iba a pedir que fuera con él cuando llegáramos a New York…

—¿Por qué pensaste eso? —volvió a preguntar Wanda curiosamente.

—Porque cuando lo conocí él…

—¿Trató de conquistarte? —esta vez Jared habló.

—Pensé que si…

—¿Pero? —Jared redujo la velocidad mientras me miraba.

—Creo que lo mal entendí todo… él no estaba coqueteándome, sólo fueron puras imaginaciones mías…

Alcancé a escuchar un "Auch" de Jared.

—Que gracioso porque Wes realmente iba a pedirte que fueras con él… —dijo Wanda pensativa sin apartar la vista de su celular— pero como sus imaginaciones le recordaron aquella vez cuando te conoció lo que le dijiste… eso de no hacerse ilusiones contigo porque no le ibas a hacer caso… —se encogió de hombros y volteó a verme y rodó los ojos— hombres…

Wanda siguió hablando pero mi mente fue pasando la película desde que conocí a Wes hasta el momento en el que se despidió de mí.

—Ahora me pregunto cómo va a llegar a Buffalo si ya gasto todos sus ahorros…

—¿Cómo?

—Yo no pagaba tus cuentas Lily… —dijo Jared esta vez deteniendo el coche.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que la perdimos… —dijo Wanda pasando la mano enfrente de mi cara.

—¿Te llevó de regreso? —preguntó Jared moviendo mi hombro.

Negué rápidamente y bajé del coche.

—¿Tienen el numero de Wes? —pregunté al aire pero fue Wanda quien me pasó el celular de Jared que ya estaba marcando.

Me aleje un poco de la camioneta hasta donde probablemente no me escucharían.

—¿Jared? ¿Están bien? ¿Y Lily?

—Soy yo… —dije contendiendo las lágrimas que quisieron salir cuando escuché lo preocupado que estaba por mí.

—¿Lily? ¿Pasó algo?

—Sí… ¿Qué fue esa seña de despedida? —pregunté ya enojada.

—Oh… humm… no pensé que…

—¿Que me importara? Pues bien… no me importa… —respire hondo y volví a hablar más calmada— pero me hubiera gustado enterarme de que tu pagabas mis cuentas… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Te lo dijo Jared? —noté su incomodidad.

—No importa quien haya sido… no debiste de haber hecho eso… no si eso significaba gastarte todo tu dinero…

—Oh… eso no fue nada…

—¿Cómo que no fue nada? —volví a tomar aire para calmarme— bueno creo que ya no se puede hacer nada… sólo me hubiera gustado conocerte mas…

—¿Enserio? —no me sorprendía que no me creyera.

—Sí, bueno… creo que tengo que irme… como vez estoy ocupando el celular de Jared, no quiero…

—Lily…

—¿Si?

—Mira… tengo una casa pequeña y un trabajo estable y un coche no muy viejo… y… te juro que jamás me atrevería a golpearte… ¿quieres…? —se escuchó silencio al otro lado de la línea y una respiración profunda— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

_**Jared**_

—Por poco creí que Lily llegaría a Manhattan no nosotros… —Wanda suspiro aliviada mientras veíamos el autobús en el que Lily iba partir a Buffalo, que era donde se había quedado de ver con Wes.

—El habría ido a buscarla…

Le di marcha al coche para manejar las últimas horas que me separaban de Mel. Ahora tenía que regresar a New Jersey para no dar tanta vuelta para llegar a Manhattan que era donde estaba la universidad donde practicaba Mel.

**oOo**

—Creo que será mejor que vayas mañana —dijo Wanda dejando de ver el río sobre el que pasábamos, el tráfico estaba lento así que pude ver al horizonte y me sorprendió ver la luna aun con un poco de claridad.

—Mañana… —dije amargamente mientras apretaba mis manos en el volante.

Ahora sólo unas cuantas horas me separaban de mi Mel.

**oOo**

Había planeado levantarme temprano para ir a buscar a Mel, pero cuando vi el reloj ya era cerca de medio día. Así que me levante rápidamente y me arregle para salir.

No supe muy bien cómo vestirme así que elegí un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa y un saco. Ella me había visto la mayor parte del tiempo con camisas y pantalones desgastados así que no esperaba mucho de eso. Además no sabía cómo sería esta Mel.

Me despedí de Wanda y mientras ella me gritaba suerte yo tomaba un taxi para la universidad de Mel.

Bajé del taxi y caminé un poco para llegar a la entrada pero entonces mi mirada se cruzó con la mirada que siempre esperaba ver y que me hacía sentir un adolecente.

Vi la sorpresa en los ojos de Mel pero después me miro de arriba abajo y cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos su expresión había cambiado completamente.

—¿Tu eres mi nuevo chofi?

No sé que me sorprendió más, el hecho de que no me reconociera o el modo de niña fresa con el que me habló.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**oOo**_

**¿Qué les puedo decir? ¿Interesante no?**

**Ajjaja… esta historia va dando forma cada vez mas… espero contar con su apoyo y por ahora les dejo un adelantito.**

Estaba eufórico por nuestra victoria. No había forma de que nadie pudiera amargarme el día y eso me hacía sentir todo poderoso.

Volteé a ver a Eli, un compañero del equipo. Al que por cierto detestaba mucho.

—Sí, vine con una amiga… —la chica rubia con la que él estaba platicando parecía un poco intimidada pero cuando la seguí escuchando noté su incomodidad.

—Y espero que esa amiga no se moleste porque te desaparezcas un rato ¿verdad?

Era mi turno de entrar y hacerlo pagar por las que me debía quitándole a esa chica que estaba tratando de conquistar.

—Déjala ya Eli, ella no le interesa tú…

No pude seguir hablando porque me distrajo la forma en que ella me miro, era como si idolatrara… cosa que no me molestaba, pero también había algo más… algo como esas miradas que tienen las mujeres en las películas bélicas cuando el novio regresa de la guerra…

Eso era raro…

**¿De quién creen que se trate? Pues nos vemos dentro de una semana para que lo averigüen y mientras tanto no se olviden de dejar un review eh!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	5. Chapter 4

**_- Recuérdame -_**

**Capitulo 4: - Nada es lo mismo -**

_**Wanda**_

Jared se había ido corriendo a ver a Mel. Tenía un poco de envidia por cómo se desvivía por ella aunque ella ni siquiera lo conociera.

Así que después de desayunar comencé con el encargo que me había pedido Jared. Era bueno que el confiara en mi… y la verdad lo valoraba, pero yo no sabía cómo conseguir un departamento para rentarlo. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue preguntarle a la recepcionista y ella me pasó un periódico donde venían departamentos en renta, además de un pequeño mapa para que no me perdiera.

Y cuatro horas después había encontrado un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de la Universidad de New York. Era una suerte que nos lo rentaran amueblado pero aun así faltaban algunas cosas, además de que se me había ocurrido hacer un paisaje desértico en la sala. Después te tener la confirmación de Jared salí y busque el Home Depot que había visto unas cuadras antes.

Estaba saliendo del lugar cuando choqué con alguien haciéndome caer de pompas junto con las bolsas que llevaba.

—Discúlpame, discúlpame, discúlpame… —levanté la mirada para ver a una mujer joven no más alta que yo, con el cabello castaño y ondulado.

—Descuida… sólo espero que no se haya roto… —en ese momento la puerta se cerró automáticamente y algunas cosas se quedaron entre las puertas— Jared va a matarme… —chillé mientras me levantaba y recogía las cosas que se habían salvado.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? —preguntó la mujer ayudándome a levantar las cosas.

—Estoy bien gracias…

—Al menos déjame… —su mirada dio a mi cuaderno de dibujos que estaba levantando— eres buena… déjame reponerte lo que se rompió… y tal vez quieras venderme algunos dibujos…

—¿En verdad le gustaron? —la verdad es que casi nadie había visto mis dibujos y si me sorprendía que a alguien aparte de mis padres les gustaran.

—De hecho vine a comprar pintura para el cuarto del bebé… —ella bajó la mirada y yo la seguí.

—¡Hay dios! ¿No le hice daño?

—No, no me golpeaste… —ella pasó sus manos por el pequeño vientre.

—¿Cuántos meses tiene? —pregunté acercándome a la puerta para recoger las cosas que se habían quedado.

—Cinco… pero háblame de tu… soy Jodi.

—Wanda —estreché su mano y caminé al cesto de basura donde tiré lo que se había roto.

—¿Entonces si aceptas pintarme el cuarto del bebé? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Sí, sólo que necesitaría llamar a Jared para decirle donde voy a estar… —entramos a la tienda.

—¿Jared? ¿El es tu…?

—Hermano mayor… vinimos desde Nuevo México…

—Espero que tengan planes de quedarse un tiempo.

—Yo también… pero depende de él…

—¿Qué los trajo aquí?

—Mi hermano vino a visitar a su novia… —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

—Oh… eso es muy dulce…

—Sí, bueno…

Cambié la conversación y la hice hablar de sus planes para el cuarto así que después de unas horas decidió que hiciera un bosque en la pared más amplia y las otras serian de un verde claro para darle más claridad a la habitación.

Ella me llevó a su casa y comenzamos con la pared que haría yo, la otra se encargaría su esposo.

—Kyle se volverá loco… él quería que el bebé durmiera en Las Vegas…

Ella volteó y sonrió al ver mi seño fruncido.

—Lo conocí ahí… yo era la recepcionista del hotel donde se hospedó durante sus vacaciones… fue amor a primera vista… aunque el descarado se la pasa diciendo que gané una apuesta ahora está pagando de por vida…

—¿Y a ti no te molesta que diga eso?

—Cariño es una broma, de hecho a pesar de que eran Las Vegas el no apostó nada… pero él me pidió una cita cuando llegaron al hotel y como era huésped le dije que no podía, entonces él se fue decepcionado y comenzó a mandarme rosas a mi casa… él había amenazado que si no le daban mi dirección diría que ese era el peor hotel en el que había estado, ya sabes cuando alguien está en el medio puede ser muy influyente… pero el paso decisivo lo dimos cuando su hermano trato de coquetear conmigo y mi esposo lo regaño, el vibrión dijo "pero hermano ella no te hace caso, tal vez quiera alguien más joven…" y hasta me había guiñado el ojo. No me aguante la risa y termine aceptando salir con mi ahora esposo… y el dice que fue torpe porque que debió de haberse cambiado de hotel en cuanto me vio… y de eso no se dio cuenta hasta después de nuestra cita…

Entendí entonces el chiste y me reí, ella siguió platicando de lo que había pasado después y como le había pedido matrimonio en un partido de futbol cuando habían aparecido en la gran pantalla. También de cómo ahora se sentía sola en las mañanas cuando su esposo se iba a trabajar.

—Comienza a darme hambre… ¿quieres pizza?

—Lo que sea está bien…

—Voy a llamar así que dime ¿de qué te gusta…?

—Hawaiana… —dije distraídamente mientras comenzaba a hacer los bosquejos.

Entonces caí en cuenta de algo… desde que había chocado con ella se me había hecho conocida pero no sabía porque… entonces corrí a mi mochila y saqué mi cuaderno de dibujos, me detuve en una donde estaba la misma chica como viéndose a un espejo pero un lado estaba con los ojos cerrados y el otro estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Ella estaba en la otra realidad… ¿entonces quien era su marido?

Marqué el número de Jared pero tardo en contestar.

—¿Wanda, todo bien?

—¿Quién era Jodi? —pregunté asustada.

—Ah… la novia de Kyle… el hermano de Ian… lo que la hace tu cuñada… no me digas que…

—La encontré… estoy en su casa…

—Felicidades Wanda… —dijo distraídamente— eh, tengo que dejarte… hablamos en la noche…

Antes de que pudiera despedirme él ya había colgado. Justo cuando comenzaban a escucharse pasos por el pasillo.

Jodi entró al cuarto con dos vasos de jugo y uno era para mí.

—Frany ya vine… —escuché una voz gruesa desde la parte baja de la casa.

—Es Kyle… —dijo Jodi risueña y dejó el vaso en una mesita saliendo del cuarto.

No pude evitar tener curiosidad y fui a verlos. Kyle encontró a Jodi a mitad de la escalera, la besó y la cargó para terminar de subir.

—¿Cómo está el nene consentido? —preguntó él poniendo sus manos en el vientre de Jodi.

—Eso… consentido y todavía no nace… ven te quiero presentar a —ella volteó a verme y me sonrió— bueno, ella es Wanda… Wanda este es mi esposo… Kyle O'Shea…

—Hola pequeña… —estrechamos la mano y el volteó a ver a su esposa.

—Ella está pintando la habitación de Warren… —tomó a Kyle de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación.

—Nena no hemos discutido el nombre del dinosaurio… —el volteó a verme rodando los ojos y solté una risa nerviosa.

—Di lo que quieras… al menos su segundo nombre tiene que ser Warren…

—No creo que tu padre le moleste…

—No Kyle… tendrá Warren por segundo nombre… y todavía queda el primero así que no te quejes que cuando tu cargues en tu vientre a alguno de nuestros hijos entonces podrás decidir cómo se llamaran… —ella lo empujó dentro de la habitación y el miró sorprendido.

—¿Un bosque? Perfecto para el dinosaurio amor… —Kyle envolvió sus brazos enfrente del pecho de Jodi.

No quería interrumpir su escena pero tenía curiosidad.

—Ehm… ¿Por qué le dices dinosaurio?

Kyle volteó a verme con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿No has visto la serie? —negué con la cabeza— sí, creo que es de esperarse, pasó hace mucho en la televisión… era una serie de familia pero con dinosaurios y tenían un pequeño bebé que le decían el nene consentido, que por cierto se la pasaba golpeando a su papá con una sartén… —volteó a ver a Jodi pensativo— tendremos que conseguir un pequeño sartén, como el que tenia tu madre ese donde solo podía cocinarse un solo huevo.

—Sí, se a cual te refieres y la respuesta es no.

Repentinamente me sentí de sobra en ese lugar así que me disculpe y fui al baño.

—¿Cómo está Ian? —alcance a escuchar desde el pasillo y me detuve.

—Como siempre… esperaba que con Paulina se compusiera pero no… espero que encuentre a la indicada antes de que "el gran evento" pase.

No entendí muy bien eso pero seguí mi camino después de que comenzaron a hablar del cuarto de nuevo. Entré al cuarto y me refresque, repentinamente me había puesto muy nerviosa y eso que todavía no conocía personalmente a Ian pero ya tenía la forma de encontrarlo y eso me emocionaba.

Regrese al cuarto y Jodi estaba platicando de las cosas que iba a comprar, Kyle por su parte estaba pintando la pared que había comenzado a pintar Jodi.

En algún momento la pizza llegó y comimos en el cuarto. Comenzaron a hacerme preguntas y eso, la verdad lo entendía porque era una desconocida en su casa.

—¡Oh por dios! Tienes que venir conmigo al Súper Bowl…

—Jamás eh ido a alguno…

—Te encantara… y esta vez tienes que dejarnos estar en las gradas… —volteó a verlo con una mirada severa.

—Ni hablar… ahora con mucha más razón te quiero en el palco… podrían golpearte por accidente…

Jodi siguió discutiendo sobre eso un gran rato hasta que tuve que interrumpirlos porque ya era tarde y tenía que irme pero por suerte Kyle se ofreció en llevarme al hotel donde me estaba quedando.

Cuando llegué a la habitación Jared estaba durmiendo en el sillón y no lo moleste así que me quedé dormida en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada.

Al despertarme el sol ya se filtraba por la ventana. Me levante y arregle para salir a ver a Jared y desayunar pero él ya se había ido dejándome sólo una pequeña nota en la mesa. Decía que sentía dejarme sola de nuevo pero tenía trabajo que hacer con Mel así que me deseaba suerte si encontraba a Ian, además de unos encargos para Paige.

Después de llamar a Paige salí a desayunar algo fuera y después volví a ir a casa de Jodi y Kyle. Cuando llegué ella me recibió con un abrazo y fuimos al cuarto del bebé de nuevo.

Pasamos gran parte de la mañana pero el paisaje comenzaba a ganar forma y solo quedaban unos pequeños detalles.

—¿Le comentaste a tu hermano sobre ir al Súper Bowl? —preguntó Jodi durante la comida en la que esta vez Kyle no estaba porque se había ido la noche anterior después de dejarme al aeropuerto para llegar a la contracción con su equipo.

Le asentí con la cabeza mientras me lo pensaba bien, digo después de todo sólo tenía que avisarle a Jared de a dónde iba a ir para no preocuparlo y después de todo el no tenia porque negarme algo cuñado él no era nada mío.

—Dijo que estaría bien siempre y cuando no me metiera en problemas.

—Perfecto… le diré más tarde a Kyle cuando llame que iras conmigo…

—No me mal entiendas pero… ¿Por qué quieres que vaya? Digo, de seguro estarán las esposas de los otros jugadores y eso, lo siento es que me desconcierta…

—Ciertamente si estarán las esposas de otros jugadores pero soy la única que pone atención al partido, todas las demás se ponen a hablar de los chismes de sociedad y otras mas sólo están cuidando de sus hijos y rara vez ponen atención al juego. Es frustrante que sólo sea yo la que se preocupa por lo que pasa en el campo. La última vez Beth estaba hablando de lo mal que le caía su vecina cuando su esposo fue tecleado y se fracturo.

—Repentinamente ya no me dieron ganas de ver el juego… —dije pensando en lo último que había dicho.

—Raras veces pasa… no te preocupes.

El resto de la tarde pude terminar con la primera parte del mural. Lo que me decía que tardaría más de una semana en terminarlo.

Procure irme más temprano al hotel porque no habría nadie quien me llevara. Esta vez sí llevaría a Jared al departamento para que ya pudiéramos cambiarnos porque de hecho la casa de Jodi también me quedaba cerca.

Y cuando lo vi durmiendo nuevamente no quise despertarlo pero era necesario porque estábamos desperdiciando dinero al tener un departamento y pagar hotel.

—¿Qué? —saltó Jared cuando lo desperté.

—Calma… es sólo que quería que nos fuéramos al departamento ya… digo… ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaba cerca de la universidad de Mel? Tal vez ahí puedas dormir un poco más.

Él asintió con la cabeza para después girarse sobre la cama y después se levantó. Comenzó a tomar sus cosas y meterlas a su maleta. Reaccione y fui a mi cuarto a meter mis cosas en mis maletas.

Después de dos horas teníamos las cosas listas para irnos. Bajamos a la recepción para entregar la habitación y después fuimos al estacionamiento para por fin irnos a nuestro departamento.

—Saqué otro juego de llaves… este es el tuyo y lo tenemos que entregar cuando dejemos el departamento.

—Gracias Wanda —dijo algo somnoliento.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con Mel? —pregunté curiosa, mas por la cara que tenia.

—Mal… esta Mel es distinta… no se… aunque es adorable como es ahora y me da risa en ocasiones, también me dan ganas de ahorcarla.

—Sí, creo que todo está de cabeza… creo que Ian está comprometido… —dije agachando la cabeza.

—Estamos mal Wanda…

—Tengamos fe, tal vez después de que te conozca cambie.

—Eso espero… —se quedó cayado y siguió conduciendo— siento que Ian esté comprometido…

—Sí, yo también.

Siguió conduciendo y mientras le iba dando las indicaciones. Llegamos y bajamos las cosas en varios viajes terminamos de subir las maletas.

Cada quien eligió su habitación y nos fuimos a dormir. Llame a Paige para decirle que ya no estábamos en el hotel y le di la dirección del departamento por si acaso y el teléfono donde nos podía llamar si no nos encontraba en los celulares.

Cuando volví a despertarme ya era cerca de medio día, esta vez no iba a ir a seguir pintando el mural de Jodi, sino que íbamos a ir a comprar nuestros vestidos para la fiesta de celebración después del Súper Bowl, que aunque no sabíamos si iban a ganar teníamos que estar preparadas por si acaso decía Jodi.

Así que esa tarde nos la pasamos de tienda en tienda viendo vestidos por montón, al final ella término eligiendo uno azul pálido y yo un rojo de un solo hombro. Había decido pagarlo yo pero Jodi insistió en pagármelo. "Al fin y al cabo seria parte de tu paga" había dicho burlonamente.

En fin, de regreso a su casa seguí con el mural mientras ella hacia la maleta que se llevaría durante el par de días que estaríamos haya.

Hasta ese momento no había podido conocer a Ian y me moría de nervios por encontrármelo. Pero fatídicamente no hubo suerte ese día tampoco así que me retire temprano a mi casa para hacer las maletas, ya haya le dije a Jared lo que pensaba hacer y el estuvo de acuerdo con eso pero sólo me pedía que me cuidara.

Así que me desperté más temprano de lo habitual esa mañana para arreglar mi maleta porque Jodi pasaría por mí en taxi para irnos al aeropuerto y poder llegar cerca de medio día a Indianápolis.

**oOo**

Jamás me había gustado tanto un partido de futbol, es mas siempre los evitaba pero esta vez era Ian el que estaba jugando y estaba al pendiente de lo que le pasara.

Además de que el himno lo cantó Kelly Clarkson ¿y qué decir del medio tiempo donde Madonna hizo su espectáculo?

La mejor parte de todo fue que Jodi me dijo que si ganaban los chicos podríamos conocerlas. Y eso me emociono aun más.

Y era la misma Jodi que me iba diciendo lo que estaba pasando, como la terrible falta que cometieron los patriotas y que debieron de devolverles el balón a los gigantes (que era el equipo de Ian y Kyle), ambas estábamos muy molestas por eso.

Hablando de eso Jodi tenía razón, era la única que veía el partido, las demás esposas y novias de los jugadores se la pasaban hablando de chismes y de los recientes regalos que habían recibido. Lo que nos hacía parecer fuera de lugar.

De repente ella me asustó gritando el nombre de Kyle y cuando volví la mirada a la pantalla vi el preciso momento en el que tacleaban a Ian.

—Es un tonto… —Jodi tenía los ojos cristalizados pero yo rogaba porque Ian se levantara.

Y por suerte no le había pasado nada y el juego siguió.

—Lo siento, pensaras que estoy loca… —Jodi me medio sonrió.

—No, al contrario estaba a punto de llorar también —la abracé con un brazo y seguimos viendo el partido.

—Es que se supone que Kyle tiene que cuidar a Ian pero ve lo que pasó…

—Bloqueo al sujeto equivocado Jodi… calma… todo está bien…

—Lo sé… —Jodi se recargó en mi hombro un momento antes de volver a concentrarse en el partido.

Estaba por terminar el partido con un marcador de 15-17 dejando al equipo de los gigantes abajo por dos puntos. Jodi comenzaba a lamentarse no poder conocer a Madonna o de perdida a Kelly Clarkson. Pero le dije que no perdiera las esperanzas y le recordé una ocasión en la que mi papá estaba viendo un partido y por desgracia había tenido que aguantarlo pero estaban en la misma situación que el equipo al que mi papá le iba, sólo faltaban unos segundos para que terminara el partido y por suerte habían podido lograr los puntos para ganar.

Con unos segundos en el marcador Ian lanzó el balón al receptor que estaba muy lejos de él, incluso tuvo que dar unos pasos para atrás y poder atraparla, logró atraparla con un pie dentro de la zona de anotación y después cayó de espaldas pues la inercia le había ganado.

Todos comenzaron a gritar eufóricos. Eso significaba que habían ganado ¿no? ¿Pero cuál equipo?

—¿Quién ganó? —Jodi no apartaba la mirada del marcador y saltó de alegría cuando se sumaron los puntos a nuestro equipo.

Ella se giró y me abrazó fuertemente.

**oOo**

Estaba nerviosa. Kyle, Ian y el equipo se unirían a nosotras en la fiesta así que estaba al pendiente de la puerta. Pero después de que sólo apareció Kyle con algunos miembros del equipo perdí la esperanza de verlo, era claro que preferiría estar en otro lado que en la fiesta con los mismos compañeros de siempre.

Jodi me hizo un gesto de disculpa y entonces Kyle la sacó a bailar.

Me había quedado sola cuando alguien me saludó.

_**Ian**_

Estaba eufórico por nuestra victoria. No había forma de que nadie pudiera amargarme el día y eso me hacía sentir todo poderoso.

Tanto que unos amigos y yo nos habíamos ido a un bar a celebrar por separado porque nos aburrían las fiestas formales donde tenías que llevar saco y corbata para estar de acuerdo al lugar. En cambio con unos pantalones y camisa podíamos estar cómodamente y conocer algunas lindas nenas.

Pero nuestra fiesta no podía seguir por mucho tiempo porque tenía que ir a recoger mi premio como el jugador más valioso de la temporada.

Así que al salir del coche tomé mi saco y me lo puse, no me obligarían a ponerme una corbata por nada del mundo y si no les gustaba ese era su problema.

Había llegado un poco temprano pues la ceremonia todavía no había comenzado así que comencé a moverme entre los invitados y fue cuando volteé a ver a Eli, un compañero del equipo. Al que por cierto detestaba mucho. Me acerqué a molestarlo pero entonces noté que extrañamente alguien estaba hablando con él.

—Sí, vine con una amiga… —la chica rubia con la que él estaba platicando parecía un poco intimidada pero cuando la seguí escuchando noté su incomodidad.

—Y espero que esa amiga no se moleste porque te desaparezcas un rato ¿verdad?

Era mi turno de entrar y hacerlo pagar por las que me debía quitándole a esa chica que estaba tratando de conquistar.

—Déjala ya Eli, ella no le interesa tú…

No pude seguir hablando porque me distrajo la forma en que ella me miro, era como si idolatrara… cosa que no me molestaba, pero también había algo más… algo como esas miradas que tienen las mujeres en las películas bélicas cuando el novio regresa de la guerra…

Eso era raro… pero no tanto como cuando sentí que se estremecía cuando ponía mi mano en su hombro desnudo.

Entonces la vi con detenimiento y me di cuenta de que ella se me hacia conocida, ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

Estaba claro que no en algún bar o antro, ella parecía un poco joven para estar en una fiesta así… ¿con quién habría venido?

—Eres tu —ella extrañamente me abrazó fuertemente.

La verdad es que encantaba cuando las chicas se abalanzaban sobre mí, pero esta chica estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal de una manera incomoda, digo después de todo estaba como una loca admiradora posesiva.

—Si nena, sólo déjame respirar un poco y podré darte un autógrafo… ¿tienes una cámara contigo? —trate de ser amable por más que su actitud me molestara.

Digo, mi agente me había dicho que tenía que tolerarlas si quería más patrocinadores quien me pusieran en sus comerciales. Siempre y cuando aguantara con una gran sonrisa.

—Tú nunca me habrías hablado así… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— creo que me equivoque… —se limpió las lágrimas y se fue sin decir más.

¿Qué se equivocaba? ¿Pues quien pensó que era? Siempre había sido así y aun así tenía la sensación de que la conocía de alguna otra parte.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**Hola chicais!**

**Espero que lo haya enmendado con este capítulo, como sabrán esta parejita no es santo de mi devoción por lo que se me complica escribir de ellos. **

**Otra más, si vi el super bowl pero ya no recuerdo bien como termino así que lo arregle un poco… además de que siempre quise hacerlos jugadores… como en los pequeños gigantes con los hermanos O'shea**

**El próximo capítulo será de Jared y Mel, ósea espero en verdad poder actualizar lo más pronto posible y ósea espero su comprensión… **

**Jajaja… bueno espero sus comentarios sobre esta historia… además de que faltan cinco meses y pocos días más para el estreno de la película… ¿alguien quiere darme su punto de vista hasta ahora con los personajes?**

**Déjenme un review con su comentario.**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3**


	6. Chapter 5

**¡Hola nenas!**

**Dije que actualizaría antes de que terminara el año ¿no?**

**Pues aquí les dejo algo que disfrutaran mucho! ****Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**_- Recuérdame -_**

**- Capitulo 5 -**

_**Jared**_

—¿Hola? —ella sacudió su mano frente a mi cara y entonces ella comenzó a reírse— sí, soy yo… y te daré un autógrafo cuando me lleves al consultorio de mi doctor…

Me arrojó las llaves a la cara, apenas y pude mover mis manos para tomarlas antes de que me golpearan.

Me moví rápido para abrirle la puerta y la cerré después de que ella estuvo dentro.

_¿Quién era su doctor? _

Al momento de subir al coche me gire para verla y le pregunté quién era su doctor… ella comenzó a reírse de mí y terminó dándome indicaciones de cómo llegar.

—¿Qué esperas? —preguntó al verme recargado en el coche mientras que ella comenzaba a caminar.

—¿Tengo que entrar contigo? —pregunté extrañado.

—Sí, bueno… no precisamente al consultorio pero tienes que cuidarme…

—¿Soy tu chofer y tu guardaespaldas?

—¡Einstein! —siguió caminando y automáticamente me moví para seguirla.

Entramos a la clínica, era una instalación amplia y muy iluminada, pintada típicamente de blanco. La secretaria saludó a Mel con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿El Doc? —preguntó Mel en mal tono.

—En un momento la atiende…

Mel hizo un gesto y puso las manos en las caderas. La miró molesta y se giró rápidamente y fue a sentarse al sillón más grande de la pequeña sala que tenían como sala de espera.

Ella volteó a verme y acto seguido fui a sentarme en a la sala. Mel estaba rara… daba ternura verla tan infantil y a la vez era tan raro. Supongo que así debió de haber sido si la llegada de las almas no la hubieran obligado a madurar y proteger a su hermano como una mamá osa.

En el momento en que comenzaba a acomodarme una puerta se abrió y Mel rápidamente se levantó y caminó a la puerta.

—Quédate ahí… —me miró seriamente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Eres su nuevo guardaespaldas? —reconocí la voz como la de la recepcionista.

La volteé a ver y le hice un gesto de simpatía.

—Eso creo…

—No quisiera ser tu… —salió de detrás del escritorio y se fue a sentar a mi lado.

—No me imagino porque… —dije con sarcasmo acomodándome de nuevo en el sillón.

—¿Desde cuándo empezaste? —me preguntó cruzándose de piernas haciendo que si minifalda subiera un poco más en su muslo.

—Hoy… —dije nervioso tratando de no mirarla abiertamente.

—¿Enserio? —recargó su codo en su rodilla y recargó su barbilla sobre su puño haciendo más pronunciado el escote.

—Si…

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí? Digo… nadie quiere trabajar con ella… es como la princesa de Manhattan… aunque no está siempre a la moda, su fama por las carreras es inmensurable… por supuesto que todo mundo quiere vestirla para promocionarse… pero ella termina eligiendo los peores… y aun así sus fans compran esas atrocidades…

La chica siguió parloteando sobre esas cosas de moda pero la verdad apenas y entendí cuando dijo alguna de las marcas más famosas.

—¿Se puede saber que haces? —me tensé al escuchar la voz de Mel molesta.

Volteé a verla extrañado y ella pasaba la vista de ella a mí.

_¿Y ahora que hice?_

—Cuidado con la fierecita… —dijo la chica levantándose y echándose a caminar de nuevo a su lugar.

—Vámonos Josh… —Mel miró de mala gana a la recepcionista antes de salir rápidamente.

Yo volteé a verla un poco apenado y me despedí de ella. Cuando volteé a ver de reojo al doctor que había salido con Mel, casi me voy de espalda… era Doc… bueno… Eustace…

Iba a saludarlo cuando el grito molesto de Mel me hizo apresurarme.

Corrí a abrirle la puerta como ella esperaba… de hecho todo el camino se la pasó diciéndome que hacer y qué no hacer mientras trabajara para ella.

—No, esta vez iré adelante… —hizo un gesto señalando el asiento delantero.

—Ok… —dije rápidamente mientras cerraba la puerta trasera y abría la de adelante.

—Bien, bien…

Me sorprendió que me revisara de arriba abajo sonriendo traviesamente. Tragué saliva nerviosamente mientras iba a tomar mi lugar.

—¿A dónde la llevo?

—Tú conduce… —señaló la carretera de nuevo con la cabeza.

Para ser joven era muy mandona… la adoraba.

Conduje y ella nuevamente me fue diciendo como llegar a donde fuera que íbamos.

Iba callado y escuchando las indicaciones. No planeaba hacerla enojar… no cuando mi "empleo" peligraba. Más bien no quería alejarme de ella.

—Dime Jack… —volteó a verme traviesamente de nuevo, comenzaba a ponerme nervioso con sus cambios de humor— ¿Te gustó la tonta de Lisa?

—¿Qué? —me había perdido en su mirada. Me concentré en lo que había dicho— es bonita… —dije meditándolo.

—¿Qué? —si las miradas mataran en ese momento estaría muerto con la mirada de Mel.

—Tú eres hermosa… —dije rápidamente aunque ciertamente no era mentira.

—Ja… no te creo… es lo que todos dicen… —puso los ojos en blanco.

De repente no pude evitarlo y tomé su cara entre mis manos inclinándome a besarla. Ella al principio comenzó a empujarme pero después correspondió el beso poniendo sus manos en mi nuca. Dibuje su labio inferior con mi lengua y ella me dio acceso a su boca y tu acabas de caer blanca paloma…

Esto que sigue es el prologo de la huésped, que lo puse como relleno para que se viera que el capitulo era real… ¡Feliz día de los santos inocentes!

El sanador se llamaba Fords Deep Waters. Como era un alma, por naturaleza era todo lo bueno que se puede ser: compasivo, paciente, honrado, virtuoso, y estaba lleno de amor. La ansiedad era una emoción desconocida para él.

La irritación le era aún más extraña. Sin embargo, Fords Deep Waters vivía dentro de un cuerpo humano, y por ello le resultaba inevitable irritarse en ocasiones.

Los susurros de los estudiantes del sanador zumbaban en la esquina más lejana de la sala de operaciones, así que apretó los labios hasta formar con ellos una fina línea. La expresión parecía fuera de lugar en una boca que sin duda era mucho más proclive a la sonrisa.

Darren, su asistente personal, observó su mueca y le palmeó el hombro.

—Simplemente están mostrando curiosidad, Fords —comentó en voz baja.

—Una inserción no es un procedimiento interesante ni supone desafío alguno. Cualquier alma de la calle podría llevarla a cabo en caso de emergencia. Por mucho que miren, no van a aprender nada en el día de hoy —Fords se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había empleado un tono de voz crispado, lo que no era habitual en él.

—Nunca habían visto un ser humano adulto antes —repuso Darren.

Fords alzó la ceja.

—¿Están ciegos cuando se miran los unos a los otros? ¿Es que no tienen espejos?

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, a un hombre salvaje, a uno desprovisto de alma, a uno de los insurgentes.

El sanador miró el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica que yacía boca abajo en la mesa de operaciones. La pena le inundó el corazón mientras recordaba el estado en el que se encontraba ese pobre cuerpo destrozado cuando los buscadores la habían traído al Servicio de Sanación. ¡Qué dolor tendría que haber sufrido…!

Claro que ahora ya estaba bien, completamente curada. Él ya se había ocupado de eso.

—Su aspecto es igual al nuestro —le susurró Fords a Darren—. Todos nosotros tenemos rostros humanos, y también será una de nosotros cuando se despierte.

—Les parece emocionante, eso es todo.

—El alma que vamos a implantar hoy merece demasiado respeto como para tener a toda esa gente mirando embobada de ese modo el cuerpo de su anfitriona. Ya va a tener mucho a lo que enfrentarse durante la aclimatación. No es buena idea hacerla pasar por esto.

Con «esto» no se refería a su exposición a la curiosidad de los estudiantes. Fords sintió que el tono de su voz se había endurecido de nuevo. Darren volvió a pa1mearle la espalda.

—Todo saldrá bien. La buscadora necesita información y...

Al oír la palabra «buscadora», Fords lanzó una mirada a Darren que sólo podía describirse como hostil. Éste pestañeó sorprendido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Fords con rapidez—. No quería reaccionar de manera tan negativa. Es simplemente que temo por esta alma.

Dirigió los ojos al criotanque situado junto a la mesa. La luz era constante, de un rojo mate, lo que indicaba que estaba ocupado y que tenía activado el modo de hibernación.

—El alma en cuestión ha sido especialmente escogida para este objetivo —dijo Darren con voz tranquilizadora—. Se trata de un ser excepcional entre los de nuestra especie, más valiente que la mayoría. Sus vidas hablan por sí mismas. Creo que se habría ofrecido voluntaria si hubiera sido posible preguntarle.

—¿Quién de nosotros no se habría presentado voluntario si se le pidiera hacer algo por el bien de todos? Pero ¿es realmente ése el caso? ¿Así se sirve de verdad al bien común? La cuestión no es su buena disposición, sino si es correcto pedirle a un alma que soporte eso.

Los estudiantes de Sanación estaban discutiendo también sobre el alma hibernada. Fords podía escuchar con claridad los murmullos; las voces subieron de volumen a causa del entusiasmo.

—Ha vivido en seis planetas.

—Yo había oído que en siete.

—Escuché también que no había vivido dos ciclos vitales en la misma especie anfitriona.

—¿Es eso posible?

—Ha estado en casi todas partes. En una flor, un oso, una araña...

—En un alga, un murciélago...

—¡Incluso en un dragón!

—No me lo puedo creer ... ¿ En siete planetas?

—Al menos siete. Comenzó en el Origen.

—¿ De verdad? ¿ En el Origen?

—¡Calma, por favor! —exclamó Fords—. Si no son capaces de observar con profesionalidad y en silencio, tendré que pedirles que se marchen.

Avergonzados, los seis estudiantes se quedaron callados y se separaron unos de otros.

—Continuemos con esto, Darren.

Todo estaba ya preparado. Habían depositado las medícinas apropiadas alIado de la chica humana, cuya larga melena negra se hallaba recogida bajo un gorro quirúrgico, lo que dejaba al descubierto un esbelto cuello. Profundamente sedada, respiraba lentamente. Su piel tostada por el sol apenas mostraba restos del... accidente.

—Por favor, Darren, comienza la secuencia de descongelación.

El asistente de pelo gris estaba ya delante del criotanque con la mano posada sobre los mandos. Retiró el seguro y giró la rueda del interruptor hacia abajo. La luz roja que había en la parte superior del pequeño cilindro gris comenzó a titilar, emitiendo destellos con más rapidez conforme pasaban los segundos y cambiando de color.

Fords se concentró en el cuerpo inconsciente. Practicó una incisión con el escalpelo a través de la piel hasta la base del cráneo con movimientos controlados y precisos; después, pulverizó la zona con la medicación que frenaba el flujo excesivo de sangre antes de ampliar la herida. Hurgó con delicadeza bajo los músculos del cuello procurando no dañarlos y expuso a la vista los huesos pálidos de la parte superior de la columna vertebral.

—El alma está preparada, Fords —informó Darren.

—Yo también. Tráela.

Fords percibió a su lado la presencia de Darren y supo sin necesidad de mirar que su asistente estaría preparado, con la mano extendida y esperando; llevaban trabajando juntos muchos años ya. El sanador mantuvo la herida abierta.

—Enviémosla a casa —susurró.

La mano del ayudante apareció ante su vista con el resplandor plateado de un alma en pleno despertar en su palma ahuecada.

Fords jamás había contemplado un alma expuesta sin sentirse conmovido por su belleza.

El alma relumbró bajo las luces intensas de la sala de operaciones con un fulgor más intenso que el brillante escalpelo que sostenía en la mano. Se retorcía y ondulaba como un lazo viviente, estirándose, feliz de verse libre del criotanque. Llevaba unas mil adherencias finas, plumosas, que fluctuaban con suavidad, como si fueran pálidos cabellos plateados. Aunque todas las almas le resultaban encantadoras, a Fords Deep Waters ésta le pareció especialmente grácil.

No fue el único en experimentar esa reacción: percibió el suave suspiro de Darren y escuchó los murmullos de admiración de los estudiantes.

Con suma delicadeza, Darren colocó la pequeña y relumbrante criatura dentro de la abertura que Fords había practicado en el cuello humano. El alma se deslizó con suavidad dentro del lugar que le había procurado y se entrelazó con aquella anatomía extraña. Fords admiró la habilidad con la que tomó posesión de su nuevo hogar. Algunas de sus adherencias se enroscaron con fuerza en el sitio correcto, alrededor de los centros nerviosos, mientras que otras se estiraban y profundizaban hasta donde ya no podía verlas, por debajo y hacia el interior del cerebro, donde se encuentran los nervios ópticos y los canales auditivos. Era muy rápida, y sus movimientos muy seguros. Pronto sólo quedó a la vista un trozo de su cuerpo reluciente.

—Buen trabajo —le susurró, aunque sabía que ella no podía oírle. La chica humana era la única que tenía oídos y aún dormía profundamente.

Terminar el trabajo era ya cuestión de rutina. Limpió y cerró la herida aplicando el ungüento que sellaría la incisión y cubriría el alma; después esparció el polvo que facilitaba la cicatrización sobre la línea que había quedado en el cuello.

—Perfecto, como siempre —comentó su asistente, el cual, por alguna razón incomprensible para Fords, nunca había querido cambiarse el nombre de su anfitrión humano, Darren.

Fords suspiró.

—Lamento el trabajo hecho en el día de hoy.

—Sólo cumples tu deber de sanador.

—Pero ésta es la única ocasión en que la sanación se convierte en realidad en un daño.

Darren comenzó a limpiar el área de trabajo. No parecía tener una respuesta apropiada. Fords estaba cumpliendo con su vocación, y eso era suficiente para él.

Pero no para Fords Deep Waters, que era sanador hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Observó con ansiedad el cuerpo de la hembra humana, sereno en su profundo sueño: sabía que esa paz se vería alterada en cuanto despertara. El alma inocente que había insertado en ese cuerpo tendría que soportar todo el horror del final de la joven.

Mientras se inclinaba sobre la humana y le susurraba al oído, Fords deseó fervientemente que el alma que habitaba dentro pudiera escucharle.

—Buena suerte, pequeña viajera, buena suerte. ¡Cuánto desearía que esto fuera innecesario!

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**Jajajaja… lo siento… jamás puedo contenerme al hacer bromas…**

**Es mi costumbre en FF… cada 28 de Diciembre pongo un capitulo de broma en cualquier historia que esté haciendo… como este capítulo era el más esperado… fue el elegido.**

**Siento dejarlas así… es sólo un adelanto hasta la parte donde la abre la puerta… la verdad se me dificulta escribir de chicas fresas pero espero que para la próxima semana ya pueda ponerles un capitulo completo y bien… **

**Las quiero y espero que tengan un muy buen comienzo de año 2013… mi año favorito! Porque por fin veremos the host… aunque no es como muchas nos imaginábamos pero que le vamos a hacer?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3**


	7. Chapter 6

**_- Recuérdame -_**

**- Capitulo 5 -**

_**Jared**_

—¿Hola? —ella sacudió su mano frente a mi cara y entonces ella comenzó a reírse— sí, soy yo… y te daré un autógrafo cuando me lleves al consultorio de mi doctor…

Me arrojó las llaves a la cara, apenas y pude mover mis manos para tomarlas antes de que me golpearan.

Me moví rápido para abrirle la puerta y la cerré después de que ella estuvo dentro.

_¿Quién era su doctor? _

Al momento de subir al coche me gire para verla y le pregunté quién era su doctor… ella comenzó a reírse de mí y terminó dándome indicaciones de cómo llegar.

—¿Qué esperas? —preguntó al verme recargado en el coche mientras que ella comenzaba a caminar.

—¿Tengo que entrar contigo? —pregunté extrañado.

—Sí, bueno… no precisamente al consultorio pero tienes que cuidarme…

—¿Soy tu chofer y tu guardaespaldas?

—¡Einstein! —siguió caminando y automáticamente me moví para seguirla.

Entramos a la clínica, era una instalación amplia y muy iluminada, pintada típicamente de blanco. La secretaria saludó a Mel con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿El Doc? —preguntó Mel en mal tono.

—En un momento la atiende…

Mel hizo un gesto y puso las manos en las caderas. La miró molesta y se giró rápidamente y fue a sentarse al sillón más grande de la pequeña sala que tenían como sala de espera.

Ella volteó a verme y acto seguido fui a sentarme en a la sala. Mel estaba rara… daba ternura verla tan infantil y a la vez era tan raro. Supongo que así debió de haber sido si la llegada de las almas no la hubieran obligado a madurar y proteger a su hermano como una mamá osa.

En el momento en que comenzaba a acomodarme una puerta se abrió y Mel rápidamente se levantó y caminó a la puerta.

—Quédate ahí… —me miró seriamente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Eres su nuevo guardaespaldas? —reconocí la voz como la de la recepcionista.

La volteé a ver y le hice un gesto de simpatía.

—Eso creo…

—No quisiera ser tu… —salió de detrás del escritorio y se fue a sentar a mi lado.

—No me imagino porque… —dije con sarcasmo acomodándome de nuevo en el sillón.

—¿Desde cuándo empezaste? —me preguntó cruzándose de piernas haciendo que si minifalda subiera un poco más en su muslo.

—Hoy… —dije nervioso tratando de no mirarla abiertamente.

—¿Enserio? —recargó su codo en su rodilla y recargó su barbilla sobre su puño haciendo más pronunciado el escote.

—Si…

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí? Digo… nadie quiere trabajar con ella… es como la princesa de Manhattan… aunque no está siempre a la moda, su fama por las carreras es inmensurable… por supuesto que todo mundo quiere vestirla para promocionarse… pero ella termina eligiendo los peores… y aun así sus fans compran esas atrocidades…

La chica siguió parloteando sobre esas cosas de moda pero la verdad apenas y entendí cuando dijo alguna de las marcas más famosas.

—¿Se puede saber que haces? —me tensé al escuchar la voz de Mel molesta.

Volteé a verla extrañado y ella pasaba la vista de ella a mí.

_¿Y ahora que hice?_

—Cuidado con la fierecita… —dijo la chica levantándose y echándose a caminar de nuevo a su lugar.

—Vámonos Josh… —Mel miró de mala gana a la recepcionista antes de salir rápidamente.

Yo volteé a verla un poco apenado y me despedí de ella. Cuando volteé a ver de reojo al doctor que había salido con Mel, casi me voy de espalda… era Doc… bueno… Eustace…

Iba a saludarlo cuando el grito molesto de Mel me hizo apresurarme.

Corrí a abrirle la puerta como ella esperaba… de hecho todo el camino se la pasó diciéndome que hacer y qué no hacer mientras trabajara para ella.

—Gracias —dijo sarcásticamente mientras subía al coche.

Cerré la puerta y camine rápido al volante.

—¿A dónde la llevo? —pregunté mirándola por el retrovisor.

—Tú conduce… —señaló la carretera de nuevo con la cabeza.

Para ser joven era muy mandona… y la adoraba.

Conduje y ella nuevamente me fue diciendo como llegar a donde fuera que íbamos.

Iba callado y escuchando las indicaciones. No planeaba hacerla enojar… no cuando mi "empleo" peligraba. Más bien no quería alejarme de ella.

—Esta es la casa de mis padres… —dijo señalándola con el pulgar, la casa era de un verde pálido con herrerías negras— no vengo seguido aquí… pero hoy tengo que comer con ellos —rodó los ojos como si eso fuera un fastidio.

—¿Quieres que espere? —pregunté confundido, esto no lo había mencionado cuando me había dado sus instrucciones.

—Puedes estar con la servidumbre… —señaló otra puerta unos metros después de la entrada principal— te llamaré cuando te necesite… —ella bajó del coche sin ayuda y caminó a paso rápido.

Volteé a ver a todos lados y el barrio parecía seguro pero aun así fui a tocar la puerta que ella me dijo para preguntar.

Pasaron horas hasta que me llamara y mientras esperaba conocí a toda la servidumbre de su casa, era gente agradable pero muy ocupada con una casa tan grande.

—Vamos a mi departamento… —dijo mientras subía, pero su voz sonaba triste.

Me pregunte qué habría pasado dentro como para que la pusieran así… la nueva Mel no había estado triste en todo el día es más apenas y había quitado la sonrisa cuando lo vio platicar con la recepcionista.

_oOo__TEAM__:__EMMETT__&__JACOB__&__JARED__&__KYLE__&__JOE__&__VASILY__&__GUS__&__HARETON__&__GORDON__&__AUSTIN__&__JACE__ &__TRISTRAN__&__HEATH__&__DARIUS__&__JON__&__ZAREK__&__WREN__&__PEETA__&__GALE__&__CATO__oOo_

Hey chicas! Siento el retraso!

Este es el capitulo que debería de haber subido desde hace tiempo… ahora bien… sé que no cambia mucho pero en cuento tenga un poco mas de imaginación se los dejare…

Y para que sepan cuando pasa eso hemos hecho un grupo donde podrán saber todo sobre esta historia!

Facebook(punto)com/#!/groups/452079618200186/

XoXo

3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3


End file.
